Roses Kiss: A Memory Through Time
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Aki is a young girl with special powers. Yet with her gifts she has no memory aside from when she was found at the age of 5. Her only clues are a necklace around her neck and a small memory of a demon fox, who's face she can't see. What will happen when she finally remembers? Will she ever remember? Read and findout. (art from fav Devaint Art commissioners) (Comments allowed)
1. Chapter 1

**[Rose 1: Relief]**

On a snowy mid-winter night on the outer country lands of Tokyo, a small old lady sits on her large temple's back porch watching the silver flakes fall. As she sips hot coco the wavy grey haired woman spots a small sparkling object on a tiny figure amongst the dark forests edge.

"A child?" the woman places her cup down in enough time for the small orange haired girl to fall face first into the snow.

Picking the kid up she sees; the little thing has a sakura-pink gem necklace, can be no older than five years old, and DOESN'T have a scratch on her. This she finds odder than anything, considering all the demons and traps set up in those woods.

"Lady Genkai? You sent for me?" a young dark-brown haired stoic man walks into the temples living room.

"Come with me, Lin." Genkai begins walking down a new hall.

The confused brown eyed man follows her. When Genkai stops in front of a room, she knocks on the wall. A small sakura-pink eyed girl slides the door open but quickly shuts it when seeing Lin.

"She's interesting." Lin laughs. "What's here name?" he glances at the little shadow clearly listening by the door.

"She doesn't know." Genkai stares at the door sadly. "She knows basics; how to dress, eat, and where most kids are with speech at that age. But other than that she's blank." The old woman sighs heavily.

"The poor girl." Lin's eyes shake slightly at the thought of what the small figure could have gone through or seen. "But why did you call me here?" he turns to his old teacher, still unclear of the part he plays.

"There are no schools by my temple and I'm too old for such a young girl." Genkai smiles cunningly to him.

"Wait a minute. You aren't suggesting…" Lin backs up a bit. Genkai simply nods. "Oh come on master. I- my school is still small and I… I'm…" he panics.

Before he can finish his sentence, sees the little girl peeking from behind the door. The two lock eyes and Lin's body relaxes as the young girl stands in the doorway.

"You are exactly what she needs." Genkai speaks in almost a whisper as she stares at him seriously.

Lin walks over to the room stopping just in front of the shy little thing. "Aki Hatsune. That'll be your name. Do you like it, Aki?" he smiles tenderly as he bends down to her eye level.

"A-Aki… Hatsune?" the girl says softly as she listens to how it sounds. "Aki!" she cheers seemingly pleased with it.

Ten years later in the mist of Tokyo during early spring, light shimmers on left over puddles from last night's rain as a teenage girl shoots arms at a target. While releasing each arrow she seems to be in deep thought.

-Dream Flashback:

Aki is dressed in a priestess outfit picking herbs. While doing this she suddenly looks up to see a faceless yet clearly handsome silver haired fox demon. As he approaches she can see him mouth something she can't quiet hear.-

'Who? Who is he? And why do I keep dreaming of him?' Aki draws back another arrow.

"Hey! Aki!" calls a young bald man from the dojo doorway. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late for your first day of high school!" he motions to the clock.

Panicked, Aki places the arrows and bow away as she races to get ready. Darting out the door she hustles to the bus. Aki tries to speed up as she sees the doors closing. A young guy stops the doors so she can make it in time.

"Th-thank you. I…" Aki huffs with her head down yet freezes as she stares into the forest green eyes of a guy wearing the same school uniform as her.

The two stare at each other, as if pulled in by the others eyes. This haze is broken as more people board causing the long red haired guy to pin Aki to the door.

"I guess, we'll have to endure for a while." The boy flushes slightly.

"Y-yeah." Aki turns her head to the window, yet can't help but to glance at the pretty faced guy. "U-um… I'm Aki by the way. Aki Hatsune." She tries to break the acquiredness.

"Shuichi. Shuichi Minamino." Shuichi smiles tenderly at Aki.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Rose 2: Powers Emerge]**

A few weeks have passed since starting at Meiou High. Aki is surprised to find Shuichi is not only the student represenetive for their year but also in her class. They are astonished by this yet that is not the only thing. After school Aki once again meets Shuichi at Minato Hospital, where Aki volunteer's and her favorite person to chat with is Shuichi's sick mother.

Both seem to be the stars of the school. Aki flourishes in the Archery Club, some say it is due to her family's school, yet she can also be found with a paint brush in hand.

Shuichi on the other hand seems to be a mystery. He loves to read and is brilliant in science along with being fairly athletic, yet has no desire for any club activities.

On a clear cool spring afternoon, Aki is at Archery Club. When it is her time to draw all is normal at the beginning. Clearing her head she focuses on the target, that is until a small harmful demon crawls in front of it.

Spotting the black muck oozing dark aura, her thoughts begin leading towards how to get rid of it. As she draws to her fullest the arrow begins to feel warm as she releases it. When the seemingly glowing arrow, to her eyes at least, hits the beast he vanishes in a puff while the board looks as if a flash grenade went off.

"What just happened? Probably a prank. Better check the other target boards." The others chat while Aki packs her stuff up.

"Hatsune? Where are you going?" the handsome captain lifts an eye brow to her hastiness.

"I… I need to help out at the school today." Aki places everything away.

"Okay. But don't forget we're still having practice during the four day weekend." The tussled black haired third year senior stares at bit concerned.

Aki simply gives the parting bow before dashing off to change. Unknown to her, Shuichi had been reading in a tree just outside the archery fence.

'She does have spirit awareness and powers. Could she be...?' Shuichi watches her then seems to have a twinkle of sadness as he spots the necklace. 'No. Forget about it. That was eras ago.' He shakes his head slightly tightening his grip around his book.

Back at home, Aki pulls her bow back yet drops both bow and arrow as it grows warm again. 'Why? My powers are usually slow to react. So why won't it stop now?' she rubs her hands staring at them worried and confused.

"Your powers are growing. Aren't they?" calls a deep yet gentle voice from behind her.

"Dad…" Aki glances at him and then at her bow and arrow nervously.

Lin walks over patting her head gently. "We know this would happen eventually. And we planned for it. All you have to do is go see Lady Genkai." He smiles tenderly at her.

"B-but my club…" Aki tries to find the words.

"Will grow suspicious about exploding arrows only coming from you." Lin gives a stern farther tone. "They can survive four days without you. Now go pack." He motions for the door.

"Okay." With a heavy teen sigh, Aki drags her feet at the realization of her break being over.

During the long train ride, she stares off into the endless sea of trees zooming by. With hours to go she soon finds herself drifting off to sleep.

Without opening her eyes she can feel the warm summer wind on her skin. Slowly opening her eyes she finds herself using someone's lap as a pillow.

'Who are you? Why do I keep dreaming of you? Are you real?' Aki speaks sleepily soft to the faceless silver fox.

The sexy fox demon simply smiles at her as he pat's her head. Softly stroking her hair, Aki falls asleep once more only to open her eyes back on the train. She feels a slight disappointment with realizing it was once again a dream, yet also flustered as she remembers his clear touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Rose 3: Hell's Camp]**

Finally making it to the station, she begins the long hike to Genkai's temple. Climbing the endless mountain, all Aki has is a small backpack and her packed bow. Making it to the main entrance she is surprised to see thousands of muscular men, yet most have a low spirit energy.

"Can you believe master Genkai is FINALLY going to pick a successor!? Yeah and it'll be me! No me!" the men yell fighting before the trails even begin.

'A successor? Really? Oh please tell me dad didn't know.' Aki reflects on his actions.

"No he know." Aki sighs realizing the OTHER reason she was sent.

"Hey a girl?" calls a voice from her right.

Aki looks to see a slightly younger orange haired guy with a fair amount of spirit energy. Next to him is a black haired guy whom looks slightly familiar.

'Might as well join them.' Aki walks over to them and she tries to place the brown eyed kid.

"H-hey there." The black eyed guy nervously laughs. "My name is Kazuma Kuwabara and this is Yusuke Urameshi." He motions to the slightly shorter yet clearly stronger guy.

"Hey who gave you permission to introduce me?!" Yusuke snaps at him.

"I was being polite!" Kazuma snaps back.

'These guys are funny.' Aki giggles. 'Wait a minute.' She thinks back.

"OH!" Aki points to Yusuke. "You're the ghost kid I kept seeing around town! Got your body back huh? Guess that also explains why you're here." She laughs as if this is a normal conversation.

"Y-you could see me/him?" the guys flinch.

"Well yeah." Aki nods. "Oh also my name is Aki H-" before she can finish the sliding doors to the temple slam against the wall.

"Alright! All of you are here to be my apprentice! But only one can be chosen, so we will have to start thinning the herd right now." Genkai steps out with a fierce presence for such a little body.

'I don't want to be an apprentice.' The three new friends sigh heavily.

"We will begin by… drawing lots!" Genkai motions to a large pot. Everyone pretty much topples over at this. "White paper you go home. Red you continue on." She explains as everyone picks a small envelop.

'What are the odds of picking one?' Yusuke shrugs his shoulder staring at the little thing.

'No way do I want to be her apprentice.' Kazuma scuffs flipping the little envelope back and forth.

'Sorry Genkai. I'm grateful to you, but I've heard the stories of your training.' Aki begins to open hers with everyone else.

"Lucky me, I won." The three sigh holding a little red card. "You two?" they point to each other.

"Red cards follow me. Everyone else goodbye." Genkai turns her back to the group.

The three new friends sigh as they follow everyone else. To their surprise the next challenge is certain video games; singing, punching, and rock paper scissors. Genkai claims they test certain aspects of their spirit energy.

One by one people are eliminated until finally they end with a race to the other side of the temple. At the end all that is left is the three teens and nine other men.

The second to last test is a match in a darkened room. Facing against her opponent, Aki struggles against him. All she has is her bow and can't see him. Stopping in the middle she closes her eyes then pulls back the strings. Before the guy can blink he is thrown out of the darkened space by a glowing pink arrow.

"What… was… that?!" the others stammer as Aki comes out with a few scrapes.

"T-that was hard." Aki falls to the floor tired with a laugh.

'She's good.' Yusuke lifts an eyebrow.

'She's grown stronger over these last few years.' Genkai glances at the girl and then at her necklace. 'I wonder if she'll also remember her past soon.' She seems a bit sad as she looks away.

"Now on to the last test. You will all face each other in a match out in the Heroes Field." Genkai begins to walk off. "Aki will be last, so she may rest." She pauses for a moment before stepping forward again.

Out on the field Aki can feel something is off as the finals begin. The little monk like guy changes into a small yet strong and fierce demon. Aki stands to the side with a blue haired girl named Botan. The demon kills the ninja then nearly kills Kazuma.

Yusuke steps forward to go against him. The match is nearly a loose for the young Spirit detective, until he manages to win against him. Botan takes the little demon away to the Spirit World as Genkai begins to treat Kazuma.

"Is he going to be okay?" Aki stares at the beginning to heal Kazuma.

"Yes. And he will be a powerful psychic as well." Genkai nods while healing him with her glowing hands. "Now about the final match, Yusuke wins." She glances at them.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke points to himself.

"Her spirit energy are incompatible with mine. So there would be no point in her competing against you." Genkai glances over at them.

"Really? Then I guess I can go." Aki seems pleased.

"Not so fast." Genkai speaks up. "Your spirit energy has gotten to the point it is manifesting at random intervals. You NEED to train with it. You will be staying as well." She glances at her. "Congrats, you will be training buddies." She snickers.

"Oh… great." The two teens hang their heads with a heavy sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Rose 4: Leaping into the Unknown]**

"Hatsune? What happened to you? I thought you were just helping an old lady. And why were you gone for three months!?" Her classmates glance at the bandaged girl.

"Oh well… it turned out she needed a lot of help." Aki has a nervous sweet drop over her head.

'I can't tell them I was in the training camp of hell.' Aki thinks back to what she went through.

"Are you alright, Aki? You seem tired." Calls a chime like voice from her right.

"Oh Shuichi." Aki glances at his concerned face. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a few scrapes." She nods with a smile.

Smiling he places a juice and a few notebooks on her desk. "Try to rest up. You have a lot of make-up tests." He walks over to his desk.

"Right." Aki smiles at the well thought out gifts.

Aki spends most of the next few weeks studying and taking make-up exams. Whenever she has some free time, her mind wanders to that demon fox she just can't seem to remember along with Shuichi and how he reminds her of him in away.

At last the catch up nightmare is over. Just as Aki beings to think everything can go back to a reasonable amount of normalcy, everything changes.

On a clear almost summer day, she walks the streets feeling truly free after school. While strolling down town she spots Kazuma and Yusuke being followed by guys giving off a strange aura.

"These guys won't stay down." Kazuma pants as he punches one of them.

"Need a hand?" Aki pulls out her bow.

"Tag team?" Yusuke smirks.

"Ready?" Aki pulls back her bow making a glowing pink arrow appear while Yusuke's fist begins to glow a light-blue.

"Spirit Arrow/ Shot Gun!" They shout as they release their energy.

The guys stay down this time. As they pass out bugs crawl out of their mouths and the guys skin turns back to normal.

"What the hell is that?!" Kazuma points to the dying then vanishing bugs.

"They're called Makai. Deadly little critters." Calls a peppy yet serious voice from behind them.

"Botan?! When did you?!" They point to her.

"Never mind that. We need to talk about this out break." Botan sprays a little demon bug flying by her.

"There really is a lot of them." Aki notice a few more flying just above them. "What's going on?" she turns to Botan worried.

"The Four Saint Beasts. They have declared war on the human world." Botan seems truly scared.

"Saint what?" The guys seem confused.

"Saint Beasts. They are very powerful demons sealed away in their own castle and cut off from everything." Botan begins to explain. "But sadly one of them got their hands on the Makai Flout and is using it to infect humans." She begins to lead them somewhere.

"But then, why isn't everyone like those guys?" Aki glances at the normal people.

"They aren't strong enough yet." Botan glances about nervously. "Right now their only strong enough to infect children and the depressed." She continues to lead them.

"So why are we just walking? Let's go kick their butts." Yusuke punches his fit into his hand.

"We're heading to the entrance to their world. It is simply a small whole for you to enter and beat them." Botan walks them to a warehouse.

"This is it?" Aki glances at the whole and the deep drop to the world.

"Yes." Botan nods. "But you do understand that you two don't have to go. You aren't Spirit detectives." She glances at Kazuma and Aki.

"No way am I letting Urameshi go alone. And besides I feel like I am a Spirit detective." Kazuma jumps down.

"I feel the same. And besides it's better to send a team right?" Aki winks then jumps down.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Rose 5: Beast War]**

Jumping down they land in a corner of the dark and dreary Demon World. With their arrival, demons begin to attack them. As the three begin to feel cornered two others appear to help.

"Oh if it isn't the thieves." Yusuke laughs as the demons are beaten. "Let me introduce you guys. Aki, Kuwabara, this is Hiei and…" he motions to the smaller spiky haired guy then moves to an all too familiar face.

"Shuichi?" Aki stares stunned.

"My demon name is Kurama." The red haired boy glances to the side.

"W-wait you two know each other?" Yusuke seems confused.

"We're classmates." They say at the same time.

"So one of your pathetic human classmates has powers?" The little red eyed guy scuffs.

"Well you're a rude." Aki huffs. "But never mind that. What are you doing here? And did you say demon?" she stares at Shuichi completely confused.

"We were asked to help in order to clear our records." Shuichi sighs, clearly not happy to see Aki here. "As for the other bit… that's a long story." He grips his fist slightly.

"Well with that out of the way, let's get going." Yusuke motions to the looming castle.

Once at the castle they face their first challenge, a gate in which only one can leave and possibly betray the others. Yusuke calls for Hiei to go. Although he hesitates, the little demon does save them.

"You haven't asked many questions. About me I mean." Shuichi glances at Aki. "I would think you would have quite a few. In clouding how can a human woman give birth to a demon." He stares at the floor as they walk through the maze like dim stone halls.

"I do wonder about that." Aki pounders. "But then again it doesn't matter." She smiles over at him.

"What?" Shuichi pauses stunned.

"Shuichi, Kurama, or whatever else you may be called. You are you and that's all that matters." Aki turns to him with a genuinely understanding smile and warm eyes.

"You have a point there." Shuichi smiles for the first time through this whole ordeal.

Their first real opponent is a rock type demon. Shuichi volunteers to fight him. As the monster goes into the stone ground, Shuichi pulls out a rose and then somehow turns it into a thorn whip. He then slices the demon only to find he can place himself back together.

While dodging the racing rocks, Shuichi suddenly places himself in the middle of the racing stones. Holding a glowing red stone, he is able to kill the beast.

"Alright Kurama!" Yusuke cheers.

"One down! And the next one is mine!" Kazuma cheers.

"Right." Shuichi flinches from pain falling to one knee.

"If Kurama is hurt we are in trouble." Hiei seems a bit nervous now.

"Sorry." Shuichi flinches from the pain.

"No problem. You rest." Yusuke gives him a thumbs up. "Aki think you can help him out?" he glances at her.

"My healing power is limited, but I'm sure I can at least close the large wound." Aki ponders.

"I'm fine. Besides, we have to keep moving." Shuichi tries to stand yet falls back.

"You can at least let me close this." Aki heads over to him and helps him stand.

"I guess you're right." Shuichi gives a small pained laugh.

"What you did is reckless you know? Try that again and I'll let the wounds heal on their own." Aki flushes as she begins to heal him.

'W-why is my heart fluttering?' Aki tries to not look at him.

'Why does her touch make me feel like this?' Shuichi's heart skips a beat as her glowing warm hands heal him.

After healing Shuichi enough that he can walk without falling over, they continue on their way. The next monster they face is a giant white tiger demon and true to his word Kazuma faces him. The match is close but he manages to win.

Travelling down the maze they run into a giant with ice powers. Hiei takes him on and shows little mercy after the ice giant had killed one of his own.

As they race to stop the last demon. While rushing they run into zombie like veggie people. Fighting them they come up with a way to send Yusuke on to the highest tower.

The fight goes on for a while until eventually the tower explodes. Rushing up they find a passed out Yusuke. Shuichi and Hiei help bring him out and to the Hatsune Dojo.

After all the bugs die every human tries to make since of everything. Most schools are shut down for a while, which works out with summer vacation around the corner.

Yusuke sleeps for about a week in a guest room. As he sleeps a young short brown haired girl, named Keiko, comes to visit him quite frequently.

After that incident, things seem to be fairly quiet. The only thing that really happened was a young ice demon girl, Yukina, is rescued and brought to Genkai's Temple. She stays for the summer but then returns home. Kazuma seems saddest of all to see her go, having fallen for her at first sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Rose 6: A New Challenge Arrives]**

A year has passed since the team had saved the world from the Makai Insects. It has also been just as long since Yusuke and Kazuma killed the Toguro brothers. Or… so they thought.

On a clear late spring day, Shuichi sits in a class room reading a book as the sun begins to set behind him. Some girls spot him and go in giggling with flustered faces.

"Minamino. What are you up to? Want to… go to a café with us?" they giggle and flush as they stand by his desk.

"Well that does sound like fun but…" Shuichi smiles tenderly at them.

"Sorry I'm late. Practice went longer than I expected." Aki opens the door. "Am I interrupting?" she glances at the other girls.

"Not really. I was just explaining that I was waiting for you." Shuichi closes his book then grabs both of their school bags.

"See you girls tomorrow." Aki waves happily as they head out.

"N-no way! So the rumors are true?!They're dating?! Not fair!" They pout as they watch the two of them leave.

On the way back to Hatsune Dojo, the two stop off at a restaurant for some food. Sitting at a window booth, they both watch people go by while waiting for their food. When their food finally arrives the waitress sneaks a glance at Shuichi before going off giddy.

"Look at the young couple. Think they're on a date? Leave the love birds alone." People gossip glancing at them.

"Seems we're the center of attention." Shuichi sips his coffee.

"You're the one that suggested walking me home." Aki laughs as she munches on some fries.

"How could I let you walk home alone with demon activity so high right now?" Shuichi steals a fry himself.

"Why not just say the line? 'A girl shouldn't walk home alone.' Right?" Aki teases sipping her soda.

"Well there is that." Shuichi chuckles turning to the window to people watch.

As he stares off Aki pulls out her sketch book. By the time he realizes what she's doing his coffee is half gone.

"You really love to sketch people." Shuichi smiles tenderly at her.

"More like I like sketching people in a real moment. Not some sort of pose." Aki finishes her detailed sketch of him.

"Is that why you won't join the art club? They have been begging you since first year you know. You should at least hear them out." Shuichi laughs.

"Says the guy that refuses to join ANY club. And you have more after you than I do." Aki laughs handing the opened page to him.

"You really do have an eye for detail." Shuichi looks over the photo with warm eyes. "Can I keep it?" he taps the page.

"Sure. Think of it as payment for the escort." Aki nods.

"Speaking of which, we should get going." Shuichi glances at the clock as he places money on the table.

With school just about up, the two study at a café on a warm sunny weekend after noon. While going over notes Aki keeps glancing at the elegant long haired boy.

'Why does Shuichi make my heart race like… like HE does? And who is that fox? I really wish I could remember.' She flushes with a heavy sigh as she pictures the faceless silver fox while trying to focus on a math problem.

Shuichi reads over the same line in a history book for the tenth time as he sneaks a peek at Aki. Staring at her the sun light seems to cause the necklace and her eyes to shimmer like rare gems in his sight.

-Flashback:

'Are you really not going to tell Yukina you're her brother? She deserves to know the truth and be happy.' Shuichi glances at Hiei as they watch her walk off into the endlessly falling snow.

'I'll tell her my secret when you tell that one about your past.' Hiei huffs glancing at Aki waving goodbye to Yukina.

'So you know?' Shuichi stares down at the snow sadly.

'I'm one of few that knows the reason WHAT the fox thief was REALLY after.' Hiei stares at Shuichi knowingly. 'I am however, the ONLY one who knows you are Y-' he begins.

'HE died fifteen years ago.' Shuichi snaps at him quietly yet fiercely.

'She deserves to know the truth and be happy, right?' Hiei beings to walk off throwing Shuichi's own words back at him.-

'How would she react? Would she be happy or…?' Shuichi ponders.

"Hey Shuichi, how do I answer this one?" Aki points to a question in her text.

"Which one?" Shuichi pops out of his haze. "Oh this is fairly easy. You bring this number here and then subtract these." He begins doing out the problem on another sheet of paper.

"Thanks Shuichi. I can count on you for anything." Aki smiles brightly at him.

'I'm sorry Aki, I can't tell you the truth. I'm simply too scared that smile will vanish… again.' Shuichi pictures a faceless shrine maiden amongst cherry blossoms. 'I'm sorry.' He goes back to his book, hoping to chase these thoughts away.

While continuing their studies they both sense someone watching them. A demon in less than convincing disguise approaches their table leaving letters for them and then leaves.

-Letter:

Dear Kurama/ Aki,

You along with the other miscreants; Kuwabara, Hiei, and Urameshi have been chosen to be the Dark Tournaments "Special" guests. No you do not have a choice in the matter. Run or try to back out and your families WILL be killed.

We expect you to arrive on Dark Bay on May 10th. We look forward to the sport.

From, Black Black Club.-


	7. Chapter 7

**[Rose 7: Demonic Ride]**

After each of them received a letter and compared notes, it becomes clear they have no choice. As Hiei and Shuichi fill them in on what these fights are about, they also learn that Toguro is alive from Yusuke.

Once they are aware of what awaits them, they finish finals before going off to train. Shuichi and Hiei agree to train Kazuma while Yusuke and Aki go to Genkai's.

The training is intense on all sides and truthfully too terrifying to ever talk about. For two months this continued until the awaited sailing off night.

On a cloudy night on the out skirts of a forest, demons of all sorts of shapes and sizes await for their boat ride. While waiting they are all amazed and find it rather amusing that a team of humans and demons are amongst them.

As the boat is well out to sea, the one eyed captain announces the prelims to earn their ticket. Only one team out of the fifty on the ship will be able to compete in the Dark Tournament.

"Alright! Fight it out! Last team standing wins!" The peglage pirate announces from the safety of the captain's nest.

"All of us?!" Kazuma flinches a bit.

"Good. I could use a work out!" Yusuke cracks his knuckles.

"Don't ware yourself out." Aki pulls out her bow.

With the fights start, it becomes clear there plan was to take out the humans first. It is a shame they underestimated their powers. Before Dark Bay is even a blip on the horizon every last demon is either eradicated or dead on deck.

Upon arriving at the hotel, they are a bit surprised to see it is all of humans. I guess that is not fully true. They maybe humans in form yet to do this, to watch these fights, they are WORSE than any demon.

Walking through the halls, they feel all their icy eyes on them. Escorted to their large room, none of them knew weather to feel like guests or prisoners.

While drinking their coffee they find two members of an opposite team. They try to intimidate Team Urameshi before tomorrow's matches. Despite their efforts the team never even flinched.

Later on that night, Aki dreams of the Feudal Era in a small village. Running through the bright spring paths she appears to be on a mission. Rushing down to the docks edge she shouts something through cuffed hands to a small sailing off ship. As she shouts silently, her necklaces spins in the wind.

'Again?' Aki places her arm over her eyes, trying to block out the surprisingly bright sunlight streaming in through a crack in the curtains. 'These dreams seem to be coming more frequently. What could it mean?' she moves her hand to the warm necklace.

Wanting to clear her head before the match she heads for their shared bathroom. Feeling the warm water over her skin Aki is able to collect her thoughts for a moment. Coming out in her bathrobe, she starts drying her long hair not paying attention to who is front of her. Neither paying attention, Aki bumps into Shuichi's chest.

"S-sorry." Aki flushes trying to hide her face in the towel.

"N-no, I should have knocked." Shuichi tries to look anywhere but down.

The two almost run into each other again while trying to avoid the aquirdness. Rest of the morning is pretty quiet as they each get ready for what is to come.

Finally at the arena, all you can see are demons screaming for Urameshi Team to die. Despite the sky being clear above them all they can feel is a crackling tension like a dry thunder storm. It is decided they will fight one on one.

First in the ring is Kazuma and a boy with Yo-Yo powers. Their fight starts out with Kazuma being pounded by the kid. Right when it looks like Kazuma is winning it changes again. Finally he uses the kid's powers against him, throwing both of them out of the ring. The kid gets up while Kazuma is too out of it to get up.

Before the next match starts, all of them become aware of the girls being in the crowd. Botan heads over to the boys in order to treat Kazuma's wounds.

The next match is Shuichi viruses a bat and shifty looking demon. As it begins it looks as if Shuichi is going to win with just a few moves, yet suddenly he stops. With the creature holding a bomb like switch, he orders Shuichi to stand still with his hands behind his back. No one knowing why, he complies.

"S-Kurama! What are you doing!? Why are you…?" Aki shouts then notices an anger and desperately calculating look in his eyes.

'Kurama.' Aki stares at him worried.

Eventually Shuichi does make a move. All of the think it is simply throwing a pebble but it was much more than that. As the beast orders for him to be still again. Shuichi stands their quietly as the beast hits him. When the disgusting creature tells Shuichi to lick his boat but new Shuichi refuses. With a snap of his fingers the beat is taken over by hydrangeas bursting through his body.

"Kurama are you okay? What happened in there?" Aki rushes over to him with concern clear in her eyes.

"I'm alright." Shuichi nods. "He threatened my mother's life, but I found a way to stop him." He looks at her with the gentleness she's become used to seeing in him.

"WHAT?! That lousy cheater!" Kazuma glares at the flower covered corps.

"Don't worry, his partner died after he did." Hiei smirks, having known the truth sense the start.

"Well that's a relief." Yusuke sighs relaxing a bit.

Shuichi flinches as Aki gently caresses his cheek with her hand. "Does it hurt?" she tries to keep from really touching the deep X wound on his cheek.

"I'll be alright. It's not that deep." Shuichi leans into her hand gently, enjoying the warmth coming off of her.

'Wait… Are they… Stupid fox repeating the same mistakes.' The others stare at them seemingly in their own world.

The second in command jumps into the ring latterly blazing. Hiei steps up to the plate to face him. The match is fierce but Hiei is the winner. Although he wins, Hiei nearly loses his left arm from the black flame he summoned.

The next match, which could decide the victor, is between Yusuke and the other team's captain. Seeing him he looks like nothing but a drunk idiot. Yet the more he drinks the stronger he becomes.

They decide to find the victor by placing a heel against a blade and punching until one passes out. Yusuke of course is the victor, taking the first win of the first match of the Dark Tournament.


	8. Chapter 8

**[Rose 8: Bubbling Memories]**

After the first match team Urameshi is relieved they get a week to recuperate. Resting up they go to see Toguro's match. All are stunned to find Toguro wins all on his own. Seeing him do that sends a shiver down their spines.

Once again Aki finds herself in the small village filled with humans and demons alike. Walking through the peaceful town everyone waves to her so warmly and friendly, as if they are all family. Waving back she turns to the silver fox alongside her mouthing something to him beaming with delight. He grins with a chuckle then seems to reply.

Again she wakes up in her hotel room. Staring at the ceiling she notices her view is blurry due to her tears.

'Why am I crying?' Aki sits up wiping the trickles away. 'Who is he? More importantly, who is he to me?' she places her hand over the gem sitting right over her aching heart.

Eating breakfast the only one that seems to be in high spirits is Yusuke. Munching on her food spaced out, she hardly even notices the worried expression on Kazuma's face.

"You two are stupidly quite. What's up?" Yusuke munches on his eggs.

"What?" Aki answers still spaced out as she sips her juice.

"Did you have a bad dream about the fight today too?" Kazuma glances at her.

"Not anything like that." Aki shakes her head slightly. "But you did? That's rough." She nibbles her toast.

"Yeah. It was about these three fighters. It was so real." Kazuma sighs trying to wake up with coffee.

"Must be tough getting beaten up in your dreams too." Yusuke teases.

"Shut up! It wasn't like that!" Kazuma hollers. "Anyway where's Hiei and Kurama?" he glances around the empty room.

"Don't know. I heard them leave sometime early this morning." Yusuke finishes off his food.

"What?! They could have left a note or something!" Kazuma panics.

"Relax, those two won't let us fight on our own." Yusuke sips his coffee.

"Especially since your powers are down right now." Aki finishes her breakfast.

Yusuke flinches from the quick jab at him. He glances at Aki, whom clearly isn't aware of what she said. Seeing her so zoned out he can't help but worry a bit.

On the walk to the fight they find Genkai waiting for them with a tall pretty boy with a pacifier in his mouth. They are surprised and stop to talk with her, if only to ask who the brown eyed and haired beauty is.

They all pretty much jump out of their skin when they learn it is Kawinma, prince of Spirit World. After talking to Yusuke about one of his old trails he turns to Aki.

"Aki, about finding out where you come from…" Kawinma glances to the floor searching for the words, yet this told her everything.

"You couldn't find anything on me?" Aki looks at him disappointed and a bit sad.

"The necklace just isn't enough to go on." Kawinma rubs the back of his head. "Are you sure you can't remember anything? Even a little detail?" he tries to not pry too hard.

"Well… I don't know if it counts as SOMETHING but…" Aki glances at the ground unsure if she should continue.

"What is it? Really anything can be of help." Kawinma encourages her.

"Well… there are these dreams. Never in order but two things are always the same. Everyone is dressed like they're from the Feudal Era and…" Aki takes a hold of her necklace. "And a silver haired fox demon. I don't know his name and I can't see his face. But… but if you could find him! I'm sure he's the key to my memory!" she pleads with big eyes.

'A silver haired fox and a sakura colored gem? S-she can't be…' Kawinma begins to panic in his head.

"Did you think of something pacifier mouth?" Yusuke catches his flinch.

"No! And stop calling me that!" Kawinma snaps at him. "I will look for him. So for now, focus on the fights." Calmer he pats Aki on her shoulder as he walks off with Genkai.

"You finally connected the dots huh?" Genkai walks alongside him with a serious expression.

"You knew? Guess I really should have known when it came to that necklace." Kawinma seems nervous. "The Flower Maiden. If any of the demons here knew…" he pictures Aki being torn apart.

"Her memories may awake here as well. Don't forget this IS the island she lived and died on." Genkai looks back at the fighter's entrance.

'That's right. It might be tattered and called a new name, but this IS that island.' Kawinma seems panicked. 'And if she asks about Yoko…' he goes paler than any ghost.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Rose 9: Double Trouble]**

At the fighter's ring, team Urameshi learns that Kazuma's dream was NO dream. The fighters he saw are right in front of them. He tells the other two what he saw and that the gremlin looking guy is using them.

Bargaining for their freedom, the fight begins. As they fight, the three find it hard to go all out knowing there's a chance their true selves are still in there.

"Th-there has to be a way. We have to save them." Kazuma huffs holding his injured arm.

"I… MIGHT have a way." Aki whispers clearly tired herself.

"REALLY!? Then let's do it!" Kazuma seems to have more energy.

"Hold on, there has to be a catch. So what is it?" Yusuke glances over at her while keeping an eye on the others.

"Well, it will leave me pretty much drained and I'm not sure it'll work." Aki grips her bows frame tightly. "But we don't really have a choice, now do we?" she glances at them.

"I'll distract them and try to bring the REAL them out! You get ready to do whatever!" Kazuma runs out to fight them.

'The idiot. Guess I'll have to watch Aki's back for now.' Yusuke stands guard.

'Here it goes.' Aki takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes and holds her bows frame with both hands.

While she focuses her energy into the bow, Kazuma let's himself get a beating up by the forced fighters. After getting knocked out of the ring Yusuke turns to Aki. Yet the men begin to cry blood begging to be killed.

"Okay Aki! Enough charging!" Yusuke charges up his now working spirit gun.

"Archers Heart!" Aki shoots what appears to be endless arrows right at all their pressure points.

"Th-their spirit energy…" Kazuma glances at the down and statue still men.

'What did Aki just…?' Yusuke glances at the exhausted girl panting on her knees.

"My creations! You killed them!" the evil troll glares at her.

"N-no. I… freed… freed them." Aki pants shaking from exhaustion.

"Why you…!" he injects himself with something.

The once ugly small man becomes a true mindless beast. As he goes to attack Yusuke, boiling with anger, kicks his head over to the stands.

While they are declared the victors, Hiei and Shuichi appear with an old man. The man runs on to the ring, with little strength he has, he rushes over to the still down young man. As he is half way to them the young men begin to awaken. They hug their master and thank the Urameshi team before leaving with their master.

"That was a rather reckless move." Genkai appears next Aki, whom is resting against the rings wall sitting on the grass.

"D-didn't have a choice. I… c-couldn't…" Aki huffs still completely drained.

Genkai pats her head gently. "You did well. Rest now." She smiles warmly at her.

Aki glances at her teammates who all smile as well giving a thumbs up. Announcing their team is going again, all of them realize this is a ploy to kill them. They also send a nurse whom takes Aki and Hiei into her tent. This turns out to be a trap its self.

All Aki and Hiei can do is watch as their team fights. Aki is surprised when the wind ninja, Jin, seems to have morals as he backs up leaving his team to fight in this ridiculously fixed fight.

First in the ring is Shuichi. He fights the make-up master and beats him with a thorn vine coming out from his hair. Yet he is also doomed since he is powerless and unable to move, at least for a while more, as the next fighter comes out.

Shuichi is able to win by pouting plant seeds in his open wounds, those also placing his life in danger. Frozen in the ring and barely breathing, a new fighter begins to pound him.

He's stopped by his captain, Jin, as he points out Yusuke ready to shoot his head off. The giant throws Shuichi on to the grass hard. At that time Hiei releases enough energy to free them from the tent. Aki rushes over to Shuichi.

"Kurama! Kurama hold on!" Aki stares worried at the half contious guy.

'S-Sakura.' Shuichi passes out as he pictures Aki in a shrine maiden uniform.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Rose 10: Yoko's Memories]**

(Note: this chapter is mostly going to be narrative)

Most know me as Yoko the fox demon. But I started is much different from that.

I began as one of many familiars to Inari, a gentle and beautiful Goddess. It was a simple and modest life. The only thing that truly bothered me was the humans flip flopping faith. They only truly came for festivals or when they were desperate. This irritated me.

Feeling my frustration, Lady Inari allowed me to leave saying I can return at any time. While leaving I met a young black haired and eyed shrine maiden.

"We aren't weak." She claimed as I passed by her. "Our bodies are frail but our souls are stronger than any force. You WILL see it one day." She stared at me so fiercely.

I can still remember scuffing at her as I began down the temple steps. I was young, in fox years, and foolish. Unaware of what life had planned for me.

Along my travels I met a pointy eared crow demon named 'Kuronue.' It didn't take long for us to become partners in crime. Along the way we grow into a gang named 'Den' with us as the leaders. The men understood we had rules and they were to follow them exactly. If they didn't then they were either killed or left for Demon Hunters.

Many of my men showed interest in human woman, even Kuronue. I could never understand this. None of them ever turned my head. Not one. Then everything changed.

One of my men had disobeyed two of our rules; no killing woman and no taking children as pray. Killing him I rescued a small five year old orange haired girl from being his dinner.

Her sakura-pink eyes shook with terror as I brought her back and throw her on my bed of furs. Freeing her from the iron cuffs around her hands and feet, I laid food in front of her.

It soon became clear the little thing had no idea what her name was and she feared humans. Honestly keeping and naming her was a whim. Like a human child taking in a small animal, that is all it was.

I named her 'Chibi.' It bothered her to a point yet she always answered to it. As time passed the men began to see her as our own little thing to spoil. I admit I did to a degree as well. Yet we were once again reminded of human weakness during one winter.

"A fever?! How do we lower it?! What caused it?!" the men panicked.

Seeing the weak thing, I couldn't leave her be. Rushing through the now Demon Hunter infested woods, I brought her to a doctor I knew had a half-demon child.

Leaving her behind I went back to my men. We did not leave that area until spring though. Kuronue often teased saying I decided to stay in order to keep an eye on Chibi. Thinking back, I never denied it. Every time I checked on her, never truly in eye sight, she often spotted me in the trees with her spiritual powers. She never said anything, all she did was smile softly as if to say 'I found you.'

Five years passed since we left her behind. We plunder many and lost too. During one particular battle I found myself greatly injured and dying under a blossomed cherry blossom tree. As petals fall around me that child's face popped into my head.

'My last thoughts are going to be of a human child? The irony.' I laughed in pain as I closed my eyes for what I thought would be the last time.

I was surprised when I awakened in a small hut bandaged. A half cat girl told me not to move much. When I claimed to be fine a beautiful black pearl eyed shrine maiden said it was so I did not awaken the Little Flower Maiden. Glancing down I saw the small orange haired girl with a damp cloth clenched in her hand.

I couldn't believe it, Chibi. I met her again and she had taken care of me. Lady Miyu, the shrine maiden, told me Chibi pleaded for me to be brought to Spirit Bay for treatment. She said I wasn't allowed to leave until my wounds were fully healed and she TRUSTED I meant NO HARM to the mixed island.

For six months I stayed. And for that time Chibi never once told me what her new name was.

"Why won't you tell me? I've been here for nearly a year and you've never said." I said rubbing the back of my head while escorting her throw a summer festival.

"Because, if I tell then… then you'll leave." Her once puffed pouting face seems as if she's going to cry as she tightens her grip around her little purse.

After promising to come back before the first snow she told me it's Sakura. It suited her and those piercing eyes. Yet I couldn't stop calling her Chibi. It was MY name for her and I wasn't willing to give that up. As to why… I wasn't sure.

Before leaving that night I asked Lady Miyu if my gang and I could return. She agreed as long as we don't cause trouble.

"Still think us humans are weak?" the young woman smirks as I finish backing a bag.

My eyes widened as I realized who she was. She was that child from the day I left. Out of everyone I had to meet the girl whom now had every right to say 'I told you so.' Which is exactly what that cunning smile was declaring.

I did not return until spring. Feeling I owed her something, not sure why, I brought Chibi a sakura-pink necklace. Not stolen for your information. I bought it, with stolen money, but still.

I had heard the merchant say it can grant a wish to some that proves themselves to be pure of heart. I thought it was rubbish. But a cute story of a little trinket, perfect for a young girl. I used it to promise her I will always make it by spring and if not… then I will grant any wish she has.

"Yoko! One day! One day you'll take me with! I'll make you say you can't live without me!" she shouts from the docks as we leave that fall.

My ears twitched a bit at it yet I ignored it to be a child's crush. But it didn't stop. Year after year when we left she would shout that from the top of her lounges.

After so any years I couldn't deny it anymore. She would be an adult in human and demon years when next we returned. That year. That year I was going to take her with me. Kuronue teased me but also agreed it was about time.

When we arrived all seemed to be fine. I played it cool waiting until for the last day to arrive. I had planned to wait for her in the boat, when she came running I would simply offer her a hand into the boat with a smile. I pictured how she would beam hopping into my arms, almost tipping over the boat.

Yet that day was never meant to be. As the last day approached Demon Hunters came to Spirit Bay. They attacked everyone then rounded my men and me up into energy draining cages. Sakura freed me with the help of Kuronue.

He flow off to find a way off the island as Sakura tried to find some where to hide me. My strength nearly gone, I felt helpless as she tried to move with my weight on her shoulder.

The Demon Hunters found us close to the water's edge. Sakura shoved me aside taking a deep hit on her side. As she fell to the ground I felt my blood boil. I barely remember killing the men.

"Sakura! Sakura hold on! Please… Please!" tears fell from my eyes as I held the dying girl in my arms.

"Y-Yoko… I… I wish… I wish…" she huffed as the necklace began to glow.

"SAKURA!" I shouted to the heavens as she vanished into star dust in my arms.

After her death I became distant to most of my men and to those around me. When Kuronue also died I no longer cared for anyone. All I pursued was power.

After centuries I heard that Spirit World's castle had a Phoenix Stone. This stone can transport you to your heart's desire.

Stupidly I went for it. Unfortunately I was found by Hunters before I could get it. I was shut down before I could complete my task. To save my life I entered into a human woman, my mother.

Fifteen years later…

"My name's Aki. Aki Hatsune." She smiled shyly at me as the crowded bus had us in… an acquired position.

"Shuichi. Shuichi Minamnio." I smiled at her unable to believe what is going on.

This just left one question in my mind. What was her wish?


	11. Chapter 11

**[Rose 11: Awakening]**

Waking up, he groggily looks around the slightly familiar hotel room. Trying to sit up he flinches from pain in his side then looks at his bed side. Asleep in a chair with her head on the bed is Aki. Clenched in her hand is a slightly damp cloth.

"She took care of me?" Shuichi whispers as he reaches for her.

"Kurama…" Aki mumbles in her sleep, causing him to pause and even hold his breath. "Dummy… you're a dummy… Kurama." A tear falls from her sleeping face.

-Flashback:

'Dummy Fox.' Sakura laughs.-

'Aki…' Shuichi clings to his blankets.

The next morning everyone informs Shuichi on what happened after he passed out. They told him that Yusuke fought the big guy and Jin. Then Kazuma faced the last guy, winning by a hair after seem to get a charge up from seeing Yukina.

The others also explain that he had been sleeping for at least two days. The girls make it a point to emphasize that Aki had taken care of him all that time by herself. Embraced, she flushes and pushes them away slightly.

Aki is once again running is back on the cherry blossom island. Yet this time everything is chaotic. The island is on fire as she tries to help the silver fox to a cave on the sea shore.

Halfway to the cave Demon Hunters find them. As they go to attack she pushes the fox out of the way and takes a hard hit to her side.

"No!" Aki wakes up drenched in sweat. "Dream. Just a dream." She huffs clinging to the warm gem.

"Look who is finally awake." Botan laughs as Aki steps out.

"Did I really sleep the day away? I'm sorry." Aki glances outside to see the rainy scenery.

"You did heal most of Kurama's wounds and insisted on taking care of him." Yukina sips some soda.

"I'm sorry about that. You must have been drained." Shuichi snacks on some candy.

"It wasn't that bad." Aki flushes a bit. "Where's Yusuke?" she looks around.

"He went to do some final training with Genkai." Kazuma pulls a card from his older sister, Shizuru.

"Oh it's time for THAT huh?" Aki sits next to Keiko.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look kinda pale." Keiko feels her forehead.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Aki sips some soda as Puu, a new penguin plushy like spirit, sits on her lap. "I still can't believe Puu is Yusuke's inner self." She pets the tuffs of black hair on him.

"I think it suits him." Keiko plays with one of his floppy ears.

They play cards for hours. Falling asleep her head falls on to Shuichi's shoulder. He simply stares at her warmly with conflicted eyes as he places a blanket on her shoulder. Making sure the others are truly asleep, he leans in gently pecking her forehead.

Moved to a new ring, they wait in their changing room. A little antsy, Aki leaves for a vending machine with Shuichi. They figured traveling in pairs is better right now.

"Think Yusuke will make it in time?" Aki sips her soda leaning against the bulky machine.

"I think he'll arrive when he's needed the most like always." Shuichi sips his soda next to her.

"That's true." Aki giggles.

"Aki, can I talk to you about something?" Shuichi stares at the tin can.

"What's up?" Aki looks at him confused and a bit worried.

"I-" Shuichi starts.

"There you two are!" Kazuma interrupts. "We're up." He motions to the arena's opening.

"Alright." Shuichi throws away the can.

"Wait." Aki grabs his arm. "What were you going to tell me?" she stares at him with hopeful eyes, as to what not quite sure.

"After the match. I promise." Shuichi removes her hand.

Meeting their new opponents they determine the rules are to fight by names on dice. First on deck is Hiei. He wins with just a few strikes against the big guy. Again Hiei is chosen to fight.

The match is rough, with the guy having spheres that causes him to be immune to a previous attack. Eventually Hiei combines the black flame with his sword in order to penetrate the iron thick skin.

Kazuma goes next against the boy band looking sprite. Kazuma is teleported away with a swish of the Vanishing Vale. With a turn of the dice, Aki is up against him.

"You're an odd one. Most girls swoon at the site of me." The pale-blue haired guy lifts an eyebrow.

"Your face might be cute. But your soul is twisted and ugly." Aki gets ready to fight.

"You'll pay bitch." The guy growls.

With the fight start Aki cuts the vale in half with an energy arrow. Pissed off the guy pulls out a sword that seems to call odd spirits to warp the ring. Trying to find a way to beat this, Aki dodges the spirits while searching for a weakness. Finally spotting an opening she cuts the blade in half with one large arrow and knocks the guy out of the ring.

'That was rough.' Aki huffs.

Next is Shuichi against what appears to be one of the weakest on the team. Before anyone can blink he is trapped in a fish line barrier and then the ring is cover in a white smoke.

'Wh-what is this feeling? Why does this energy feel familiar?' Aki stares at the crackling smoke oozing with new energy.

As the smoke clears a silver haired and golden eyed fox stands where Shuichi should. "Y-Yoko." Aki barely breathes as the words leave her and she loses consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**[Rose 12: Aki's Memories]**

(Note: This chapter is mostly narrative/ Aki's side)

I was born in the Feudal Era. Like most in that time it was difficult, yet it was not due to demons. Humans caused my pain and it was humans I came to fear.

I was five years old and all I had known was slavery and cruelty. Place after place. Chains after chains. I no longer even remembered my birth name. The only thing I could remember is being called Small Lady.

At one point, myself and others had been taken by mountain bandits. While praying for a savvier, a band of demons attacked. They killed all the men and freed the woman. One of the men took me away to a dean filled with bones of other children.

"So you have been breaking my rules." Calls a deep voice from the caves entrance.

"Y-Yoko!" the large bug begins to panic.

Before the thing can give his reasoning, the silver haired fox slashes him to little bits with a thorn whip. Terrified I could do nothing as he picked me up like a sack of potatoes then tossed me on to a bed of furs.

Scared out of my mind I didn't expect what came next. He freed me from my chains and gave me food. When I showed my fear of being left at a human village he agreed to let me stay. After hearing about my powers, the reason the older woman left me behind.

Him and the crow Kuronue named me Chibi. The name bothered me yet I couldn't help but like it a bit since it is the only one I could remember having.

Time passed and I truly felt like I belonged with them. That is until I became sick. Not caring or thinking about his safety Yoko rushed me to a nearby village.

"D-don't leave me." I huffed barely able to keep my eyes open.

"You'll only slow us down." Yoko said coldly as doctor Soma took me in.

Although he said those harsh things he came to visit me often. He never came in eye sight, but I could since him in the tree lines. He stayed until spring and then left.

No more than two months had passed with Dr. Soma and his teenage daughter, Yui, when the villagers turned on us. Ships had begun to sink off shore and they were blaming half sea demon Yui. At the same time a beautiful Shrine Maiden, Miyu, came through town proving them wrong.

When they refused to apologize nor take back what they had said, we left with Lady Miyu for her home "Spirit Bay." Seeing the island from the distance it looked like a small forest of pink being held up by a spy glass shaped mountain. The village itself was just as shocking, with demon and human alike living together with half demon children running around happily.

Lady Miyu had seen my powers while helping us and offered to take me on as a student. As she asked about my name I told her about the fox that named me Chibi, clearly showing my dislike of the name.

"Chibi huh? That won't suit a Shrine Maiden." Lady Miyu ponders. "I know, Sakura. From now on you are Sakura. My first student and adopted daughter." She smiles at me tenderly and I nearly melt into a puddle right there.

That island was my true beginning. I quickly took to my studies and soon was called Flower Maiden for it. While there I also began to get over my fear of humans.

As years passed I realized Yoko took me in on a whim. Yet I couldn't help but wonder about him. My curiosity was often satisfied by stories of travelers about the Den Gang. I know he was a criminal but all I could remember was of the fox that took me in.

After five years of living with Lady Miyu I truly felt at home. One day we were coming back from gathering herbs when we found a badly injured silver sox under a cherry blossom tree. I couldn't believe it, Yoko beaten and bleeding half to death.

"L-lady Miyu. He took take of me… I… I know who he is but… please…" I tried pleading to the best of my ability.

The truth is in five years I had never asked for anything. Yet here I was asking for what could be impossible. She agreed as long as I was the one that took care of him. I think she mostly said that knowing I wanted to repay him.

He stayed with us for six months. Mostly to heal but there was also the fact that Lady Miyu needed to trust him before he left. During that time I tried to never tell him my new name in order to keep him at Spirit Bay. I found that odd. With everyone else I was never selfish yet with him I was spoiled and wanted him to myself. I didn't know why.

Before leaving he promised to return before the first snow. He didn't return until spring. So like a child I wanted to pout. But I couldn't when he brought me that necklace.

"This is a promise. If I ever don't return by spring then I will grant any wish you have. Alright Chibi?" Yoko grinned as he placed the necklace around my neck.

Seeing those calcutive eyes and knowing grin I finally realized. I was in love with him. I let him know to. The day he and his men left I shouted my heart out from the top of my lounges. He never answered nor reacted when he returned. Every year I did it again and again hoping he would one day answer me.

On my nineteenth year everything changed. When Yoko was there he seemed off. Always glancing at me like he had something to say but never says. Along with that he kept silencing Kuronue. I guess I was never meant to know why.

As the day they were leaving approached Demon Hunters came to the island. They attacked and trapped many in cages. Kuronue, who got away by a feather, helped me free as many people as possible. Many escaped to boats as Kuronue looked for a way to get a nearly trained Yoko off the island.

I tried to hide him down at the sea caves but the Demon Hunter's found us before we even got close. When they aimed for him I pushed him out of the way.

As I laid their dying I barely recognized the cold eyed and oozing energy demon killing the hunters. Yet minutes later his eyes are so sad and hurt as he holds me begging for me to live.

'I wish… I wish we lived in a world where we could be together.' As my last thoughts flutter away a warm light turns my darkening world white.

All I know next was being in a familiar yet new world. Beginning my journey at age five once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**[Rose 13: Confession]**

Aki wakes up a day later unable to proses what she just remembered. Along with that hit Yusuke comes to the girl's room, where Aki had been brought to rest, to inform them Genkai is dead.

Back in the guy's room, all of them hang their heads never even uttering a breath. When the door opens they're surprised to see Shizuru.

"Shizuru? Where's Yusuke?" Kazuma barely speaks up.

"Still comforting Keiko and Botan." Shizuru sighs heavily.

"How's Aki taking it?" Kazuma glances at a never moving Shuichi by the window.

"Don't think she can even process Genkai right now. Poor thing is still trying to get a handle on her memories." Shizuru plays with an unlit cigarette in her hands.

"Maybe one of us should go see her." Kazuma hints over to the statue still red head.

"She most likely doesn't want to see me right now." Shuichi stares out the bleakly cloudy window with truly sad eyes.

"Wow have you got it backwards." Shizuru points her cigarette at him. "SHE thinks YOU don't want to see her."

"What?" Shuichi turns to her with wide eyes.

-Flashback:

'It's stupid right? Wanting to be in a world with someone that never saw me as anything but a kid.' Aki fights back tears. 'I'll still fight for the team. But I don't think he'll want to be around a still love sick kid.' She pulls her knees up to bury her face as tears trickle down.-

"No she's wrong. That night I…" Shuichi grips his fists with a racing head. "I need to talk with her." He begins to dart for the door.

"You're going to need this!" Shizuru tosses him something.

'Aki.' Seeing it's the necklace he had given her, he almost teleports through the door.

Meanwhile out in the forest, Aki sits at a grave on top of a cliff side. Staring at it sadly at Lady Miyu's name edged in the stone.

"I guess that's everything over this life." Aki chokes on her rising tears. "I wish you could tell me what to do. How should I handle this with…? I don't even know what to call him now." She laughs as tears begin to fall.

Deciding it's time to head back, Aki stands up. While brushing the dirt off her pants she doesn't notices the soft dirt edge beginning to crumble under her feet. She is able to stop the deadly fall by gripping on to a hanging root, but hits her leg against the cliff side pretty hard.

'My leg. I… I can't move it.' Aki flinches with pain as she dangles over the forest.

"Hi there. Decided to go for a flight did ya?" calls a chip voice.

"Jin." Aki breathes a sigh of relief. "The ground. I didn't see it coming. Can you help me?" she looks up.

"Sure thing. Hop on." Jin turns around for a piggyback.

Heading down the cliff side, it is fairly quiet. Aki clings to his shoulders as she cries for Genkai. Half way down they almost run into a sweaty and tired Shuichi.

"Jin? What are doing with Aki?" Shuichi stares unsure what to think as he breathes heavily.

"Simply saved a flightless bird." Jin jokes. "Here you go. Take care of your team." He places Aki on his back then jumps off.

The two are silent for a while. Both have no idea how to starts this conversation.

"I… You can…" They both say at the same time.

"I'll go first." Shuichi sighs. "I have a message from Yoko and after that… whatever happens… I'll be alright with." He gathers his thoughts and courage.

"Okay." Aki nods slowly.

"I can't live without you. Please leave with me." Shuichi stares at the path, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "That's what he was going to say that day. And honestly, it's how I feel about you." He flushes slightly.

"Dummy." Aki whispers. "After everything did you ever think I feel the same way? Dummy Fox." She clings to his shoulder a bit tighter flushed yet undeniably happy.

Back at the girl's room, everyone makes sure Aki is really okay. Yukina heals her leg and scraped hands. After a few hours of talking and food the team heads back to the room.

"Never take this off again. My heart almost stopped when Shizuru gave it to me." Shuichi places the necklace around Aki's neck.

"I don't have a reason to now." Aki flushes with him so close to her.

The two of them stare at one another unable to look away. Shuichi leans in slowly Aki's eyes begin to close. As their lips touch the world around them fades away.


	14. Chapter 14

**[Rose 14: Final Match]**

After two days of rest it is now time for the final match. As expected the demon cheers are all for Toguro and his team. Listening from their changing room all of them seem as if they are ready to kill.

'Is it just me or is Aki's energy different? It feels stronger. Kinda think of it the others are the same.' Kazuma glances at his teammates.

Finally called to the ring, the crowd falls silent as they see the raging energy emitting from each of them. Even the announcer girl jumped back for a secant as their energy raised with the Toguro team enters as well.

"When did they get that strong?" Botan stares at their oozing energy.

"Wait does Aki seem different to anyone else? I mean, I know she's strong but…" Keiko holds Puu as she stares down at them.

"You noticed to huh?" Shizuru blows some smoke. "Once her memories returned it's like the hold on her powers is gone." She glances down at her.

"Hold?" Keiko seems confused.

"The gem not only granted her wish it held her memories back thus sealing her powers to a point as well." Botan glances at Keiko.

'That's all the power she had as the Flower Maiden. I hope it's enough.' Botan clasps her hands as the fight begins.

The first match is Shuichi viruses Karuso, a vampire looking fighter. As the fight begins it is clear the Karuso is stronger. At least for the moment.

-Flashback:

'I know I can't stop you from taking that stuff.' Aki glances at the odd bottle. 'But promises me you'll be careful with it.' She pleads with concern burning in her eyes.

'I promise.' Shuichi nods holding her close.-

'Kurama. Please stay safe.' Aki watches as she holds her breath.

'The juice should start taking affect soon.' Shuichi holds his injured arm.

As Karuso throws a bomb at him, everyone holds their breath. All they can do is wait until the smoke clears.

"KURAMA!" Aki shouts into the smoke.

"No need to shout, Chibi. Your Shuichi is fine." Yoko steps out of the smoke with a devilish grin.

"Yoko." Aki smiles with a flush on her cheeks. "Don't call me Chibi!" she puffs her cheeks pouting.

The fight then continues. This time around it is clear Yoko has the upper hand. The others watch in amazement as he begins to show his true power.

'I need to be careful. Only fifteen minutes and then I turn back.' Yoko plots his movements.

With the fights continuation it goes back and forth. Everyone watches closely with barely a blink. After only five minutes though Yoko changes back into Shuichi. Surprised he fights like hell to stay alive. Barely making it Shuichi wins but falls on to the ring, those the corrupt committee names it a win for Karuso.

"Shuichi!" Aki runs over to him. "Shuichi! Please be okay!" she holds him.

"I… I'm okay." Shuichi opens his eyes.

"B-but how…?" Aki's eyes begin to mist.

"Seems the juice not only brings out Yoko but has begun truly fusing us as one." Shuichi flinches from the pain of his wounds as she brings him over to the others.

"Leave the fighting to us guys okay Aki? You just treat our wounds and keep us alive." Yusuke glances at her then at the ring with a commanding presence.

"Right." Aki nods then begins to treat Shuichi's wounds.

The next person in the ring is Hiei against a guy in armor. The fight is close with both going back and forth. At last Hiei wins by using the black flame. Kazuma's fight is about the same. He struggles but then wins with just a few broken bones and scrapes.

For the final match, of course is Yusuke versus Toguro. With the loser of the match agreeing to forfeit their life.

The match goes back and forth. To the point that their power is causing the stadium to collapse. In the end Yusuke wins. As everyone begins to run out of the falling on top of them stadium, Toguro doesn't move excepting his fate to die there.

The next morning seems clear yet heavy for the long trip home. Shuichi stands at Lady Miyu's grave leaving lilies for her.

"Saying goodbye?" Aki places some down herself.

"It seemed right." Shuichi stares at it sadly. "She was quiet something. Tried to bring me back from my own personal hell a few times." He reflects on the past.

Aki takes a hold of his tense hand. "We'll come back again. When Yoko's powers are yours completely. Okay?" she smiles tenderly at him.

"Right." Shuichi takes a firm yet tender grip of her hand. "We should be getting back. Botan said something about wanting to take a group photo." He looks over at the path.

When returning to the others they nearly drop to their knees when they see Genkai. Kawenma explains that he bargained for more time since it appears Yusuke and Aki will be needing more training. With Genkai's return their victory truly feels whole. Their happiness is shown in the many group shots they take, quite a few with Genkai in the middle with them.


	15. Chapter 15

**[Rose 15: Festival Fun]**

 **(Listen to this while reading: watch?v=LqKWEKnHPvU)**

Upon returning home, the kids are met with scolding eyes. They also learn that, although they forgot to, Shizuru had come up with a training camp story to tell all of them. Their parents are angry they didn't know about the camp yet can see a change in their children.

With the end of the Dark Tournament all of them are very tired. Most of the Urameshi team sleeps for the rest of the summer. All though tired Shuichi and Aki are too thrilled about finally being together that they manage a few dates while recovering. All of them are actually looking forward to classes beginning again.

On a clear slightly chilly morning, Aki waits outside her home. She's stunned as a motorcycle stops in front of her.

"Wait long?" Shuichi removes his helmet.

"This is what you bought with your tournament money?" Aki points with a small laugh.

"Not what you expected?" Shuichi hands her a helmet smirking.

"This is DEFFENETLY the Yoko side of you." Aki takes the helmet smiling.

Speeding off Aki grips to his waist tightly. Smiling with satisfaction, Shuichi heads for school. As they pull in everyone stares in amazement.

"Dude! I can't believe you won that at your camp! How did you convince your mom to let you keep it? Can I take it for a ride?" the guys crowd around during lunch.

"Well my mother knows I'm very responsible, which also means I'm going to have to say no about the ride." Shuichi grabs his lunch. "Now if you'll excuse me." He walks over to the door where Aki is waiting.

"So not fair. Not like we could compete with mister athlete and straight As before." The guys pouts a bit.

'And the girls aren't taking it well either.' They glance over at the pining girls whining about Aki taking him away.

Meanwhile on the roof, the new couple eat quietly. They simply stare up at the shifting clouds as they sneak glances at one another enjoying the simple peace.

A month has passed since school has begun and the most desired yet hated day is approaching, Cultural Festival. It is decided their class is doing a cosplay café. With Shuichi being on the student council he is twice as busy, thus the couple see little of each other while preparing for the day.

At last the day of the festival arrives. The weather is clear and slightly warm as people begin to arrive.

"Welcome master. Can I- You guys!?" Aki bows in her maid outfit until she sees who it is.

"Y-you look…" Yusuke tries to keep from laughing

"M-master…" Kazuma is barely able to hold in his laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Botan and Keiko hit them over the head.

"I though you guys were visiting Genkai and Yukina this weekend." Aki blushes as she serves them their drinks.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see a school festival." Yukina says shyly.

"That's alright Yukina. I wish I could show you guys around." Aki smiles at her. "Well most anyway." She shots a look at the still snickering guys.

"Never mind them." Botan sighs. "Your class did a really good job." She looks around the well done room.

"Thanks." Aki gives a small smile.

"Speaking of which where's K-Shuichi?" Yusuke is able to stop his laughter.

"Yeah. Let's see his outfit." Kazuma finally stops as well.

"Hate to break it to you but he's not here. Shuichi is on the student council so he's running around helping everywhere." Aki explains. "I haven't seen him aside for a few secant glances." She sighs remembering the hell week of setting up.

"You poor thing. To not see your boyfriend for so long, I can't imagine it." Keiko sympathizes.

Finishing their snacks they leave to look everything else over with the snickering guys. After hours of being on her feet Aki is finally on break. She decides to look around the grounds.

'I wonder what Shuichi is up to.' Aki sighs as she glances at all the couples.

Not paying attention, someone grabs her by the arm pulling her into the drama room. Wriggling with her mouth covered she tries to find a way out.

"Calm down it's me." Shuichi whispers in her ear as he releases her.

"Why did you do that? And why aren't you running around?" Aki quietly yells at him as she tries to calm down.

"Sorry." Shuichi rubs the back of his head. "I was finally able to sneak away. You never would have known I was once called the King of Thieves if you saw how much I struggled." He sighs thinking back.

"I guess it's tough being mister honor student." Aki giggles calmer. "So you snuck off for a break huh? Want to go for some food?" she points to the door.

"In a bit." Shuichi pulls her in holding her close.

"S-Shuichi?" Aki's heart begins to speed up for a new reason.

"Just a few minutes. I haven't help you in so long." Shuichi's warm touch tightens slightly as his quiet breathes brush against her neck.

"Dummy Fox." Aki whispers, hoping he can't hear her racing heart, as she hugs him back.

The rest of the festival goes very smoothly. Of course the couple saw little of each other, aside from when they snuck lunch in the drama room. Both were happy when the last day of the festival finally arrived.

"Is it really okay that we skipped out?" Aki watches the bomb fire from the roof.

"I haven't had you to myself for two weeks. And ran around more than at the Dark Tournament. I feel NO guilt steeling you away." Shuichi snacks on some swiped food.

"Dummy Fox." Aki flushes as she watches the couples dancing.

Feeling neglected Shuichi tugs on her arm so she falls just a few inches away from his face. "Would you rather be with all them, Chibi?" he teases.

"Do-" Aki starts.

Before she can even finish his lips are against hers. Falling into his lips her eyes close as she leans in to make it deeper. For a time, like always, they forgot the world around them. They never even looked up for the fireworks flashing right above them.


	16. Chapter 16

**[Rose 16: Mad House PT.1]**

After everything they faced the team was greatful for the smooth sailing and everyday life challenges. With the piece and quite no one saw the storm beginning to rise around them.

As had become routine, Shuichi picks Aki up for school on his Motorcycle. The day and air seems almost too perfect for words.

"Alright! Everyone pop quiz time!" a teacher pulls out papers.

"No way! Come on!" The students moan.

'Should have guessed.' Aki sighs.

'He had been hinting to it.' Shuichi sighs passing the papers back.

"Man teachers are evil I'm telling you. A pop quiz is cruel." The guys vent when it's over.

"That is an excuse for the week minded." A glasses guy taunts.

"What did you say?! Watch it Kaito!" they glare at the dork.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad about it." Shuichi tries to relieve the tension.

"Man that guy has been begging for a fight recently." They huff as he struts off.

'They have a point. He has been acting weird.' Shuichi sits on a windowsill in the library deep in thought.

"…i… Shuichi? Are you listening?" Aki waves her hand in front of his face, sitting next to him.

"What?" Shuichi turns to her pulled out of his thoughts.

"I was asking what restaurant we're meeting your mom and Mr. Hatanaka and his son, Kokoda." Aki stares at him confused. "So are you going to tell me what has you so distracted? Are you not feeling well?" she places her hand on his forehead.

"I'm alright really. Just got lost in thought." Shuichi gently places his hand on top of hers. "The bell is going to ring soon. I'll see you in class." He waves heading for the door.

"Alright. See you later." Aki still seems confused and concerned.

'Sorry Aki. I want to be sure before telling you.' Shuichi stares off in to the hall seriously.

School continues rather quietly. Yet Aki can't shake the feeling something is going on.

After school Aki tries to clear her head in Archery Club. She feels better after club is over and can talk with Shuichi without others around. She's surprised when Shuichi comes to get her with Kazuma and Botan.

Botan shows Aki the letter saying Yusuke has been taken and she is one of the ones needed to show or he'll be hurt. They decide to meet in the park to then look for Hiei.

Later on at the park, they try to think of a way to find Hiei in just under an hour to make the deadline. Botan eventually pulls out a whistle that can call demons. Once Hiei arrives they manage to convince him to come with them. Reaching the mansion they find a warning posted on the front door.

'Note:

Once inside this do not. Ever utter the word Hot.'

"That's weird." Aki seems confused.

"Think it's a trick?" Kazuma stares at it.

"It would be wise if we took caution about it." Shuichi stares at it with his calculative eyes.

Entering they find themselves in an off feeling room with the heat turned up and plants all around. Sitting in a chair in the middle of this warped room is Kaito.

"Kaito?" Aki is confused.

"You know him?" Kazuma and Botan point to the glasses dork.

"He's in our class." Shuichi nods.

"He's nothing more than a book warm." Hiei goes to attack but his sword is shattered.

"Brought force won't work here. You're in MY territory." Kaito huffs.

"But how?" Aki is a bit on guard now yet even more puzzled.

"Surprised? I admit I was too at first. Finding out I could create a space that follows whatever rules I set, like the warning outside." Kaito huffs.

"You mean that riddle?" Kazuma thinks back.

"I say it's a bluff." Hiei scuffs. "HOT!" he shouts then turns to stone as his soul flame floats over to Kaito.

"Anyone else care to try? Or will you play the game?" Kaito smirks.


	17. Chapter 17

**[Rose 17: Mad House PT.2]**

Ready to listen, Kaito explains the rules. They have to beat him in order to get a key from him than find another and take the last one from a big haired guy by the door to the next room. Unable to use force all they can do for now is sit and think for hours.

"Is there a reason why Aki looks pissed?" Kazuma glances at her sitting next to Botan with puffed cheeks.

"Well…" Shuichi starts with a sweat drop over his head.

"You know. You know something was going on and said nothing." Aki huffs.

"Honestly it was only feeling. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure." Shuichi tries to defend himself.

"You were sure enough to not be surprised to see Kaito in the room." Aki pouts.

"Now, now. Since it's so h-warm in here how about a drink?" Botan tries to calm her down and points to the fridge.

"Go ahead. I have quite a selection." Kaito flips through a book.

"How about OJ? It's better for you than soda." Botan glances at the others.

"That's fine. Just pour it over ice and we can drink it with each other." Kazuma wipes away some sweat then his souls flame is taken as well.

"You cheated! He never said hot!" The girls say together.

Both their soul flames are transported as well. Waking up they cheer for Shuichi, even Aki can't stay mad at this point. Finding the keys they go back to wake up the big haired guy as to have permission to enter the next room.

Placing spirit energy stickers on each other, they each take a different path up to Yusuke. Aki feels dizzy as the stairs seem to zig zag around. Finally reaching the top they all see Yusuke just standing in front of a yellow haired guy.

"Yusuke." They call heading over to him.

"Stay back!" Yusuke hollers. "Come any closer and this jack ass will trap you with a step on your shadow too." He glares at the fox eyed guy.

"That's right. But I'm not the one you need to be worried about." The guy laughs.

"What?!" Yusuke scowls.

"One of your friends has been replaced and is our prisoner." The guy snickers. "Your job is to figure out who in ten minutes. And the others can only talk when you ask a question." He points to them.

"Kuwabara. When's your birthday and blood type?" Yusuke glances at him.

"Why are you suspecting me first?!" Kazuma gets defensive.

"Just answer!" Yusuke hollers.

"Fine. But do you even know them?" Kazuma huffs.

"I guess not." Yusuke reflects.

"Okay. Aki! Where did you get that necklace?" Yusuke points to it.

"Yoko gave it to me during our first life." Aki flushes a bit as she gently places her hand over it.

"Alright. Kurama next. Tell me your mom's name and age." Yusuke glances at Shuichi.

"Her name is Shiori and is 40 years old. She'll also be marrying this spring." Shuichi smiles tenderly.

"That's great! Hey I'm invited right?" Yusuke grins ear to ear.

"Three minutes left." The guy glances at his watch.

"Botan! Tell me your boob size like on the roof." Yusuke has an evil twinkle.

"I never did that you perv!" Botan flushes covering her chest with her arms.

"You jerk! Asking something like that!" Aki glares at him as well.

'They're going to beat him up later.' The other guys flinch realizing how angry they are.

"Then Hiei, what's your sister's name?" Yusuke glances at him.

"You know her well enough." Hiei huffs.

'It's him.' The others, aside from Kazuma, have a sweat drop over their heads.

"You have a sister? Is she a little pip squeak like you?" Kazuma teases.

"Oh yeah Kazuma still doesn't know." Aki and Botan picture Yukina.

"Not here." Shuichi motions for them to keep quiet.

"WAIT! Everyone knows but me?!" Kazuma glances at them.

"Just about." Shuichi rubs the back of his head.

"Two minutes left." The guy points to his watch.

"Wait… what's with the stickers?" Yusuke points to them.

"If you listened to me you would know these are spirit stickers! The only one that can remove them is the one that put it-!" Botan lectures then it clicks.

"The stickers!" They turn to each other.

Each of them pull the stickers off one another. Yet the guy informs them that his friends ability lets him copy their memory and energy print. Releasing Yusuke he tells him to hit one of them. Yusuke ends up hitting Kazuma, whom as it turns out, is the imposter.

After explaining his reasoning the guy calls the benefactor out. As Genkai comes out the once not confused are Aki and Shuichi. Genkai explains that these guys have only had their powers for about two months and there are others.

Genkai then goes on to tell them that there is a plan to open a whole to the Demon World. She explains that the bugs and powers are just the beginning of the chaos.


	18. Chapter 18

**[Rose 18: Deadly Bugs]**

"You're crazy Genkai. If there was a tonal I would now." Hiei huffs.

"Trying to convince you is pointless." Genkai scuffs. "You'll just have to see for yourself in Mushiyori City."

"That close? That's just a drive away." Yusuke jumps back a bit.

Just then Kawenma calls on Botan's detective case. He explains to them that they only have about three weeks to stop them. After that he tells them about the fishnet barrier and how they can't stop the demons in the far depths of Demon World. Hiei leaves after hearing where Spirit World ranks him.

The team goes over a plan of attack for tomorrow. After separating into different teams with different tasks, they decide to get as much sleep as possible. Aki sleeps next to Botan, still a bit mad at Shuichi for not saying anything about his hunch.

"Aki, I really just didn't want to drag you in unless it was needed." Shuichi gently takes a hold of her hand as everyone gets ready to head out.

"That's not the reason why I asked to go with Yusuke." Aki removes his hand. "Somethings up with Yusuke. I can't tell what, but something is changing and I want to keep an eye on him." She whispers glancing over at him.

"That's really why?" Shuichi has puppy dog eyes.

"Stay safe okay? I'll see you later Shuichi." Aki joins her group.

"Wow looks like your forgiven." Kazuma smiles hitting his back lightly.

"No I'm still in trouble." Shuichi sighs heavily.

"How long are you planning to be mad at Kurama?" Yusuke glances at Aki as they walk around Mushiyori City.

"What makes you say that?" Aki flinches a bit.

"You slept next to Botan and came with us." Yusuke thinks back.

"You're really mad at him for not saying anything about Kaito? That seems stupid." The fox eyed guy, Iri, laughs.

"I'm allowed to pout okay." Aki puffs her cheeks.

"After everything the two of you have been through your holding a grudge about something so small?" Genkai stares a bit disappointed. "I've never known you to be so childish." She huffs.

"Yeah well I'm like this with him." Aki flushes a bit as she touches the necklace, a bit calmer now.

'Dummy Fox.' Aki sighs.

'Well she's forgiven him now.' Yusuke sees her relax.

'Young love.' Genkai smiles softly.

Stepping into someone's territory, they head down to a small café. There they meet a tall guy, Chu, who has the ability to read minds. Iri tests him and then Yusuke knocks him out. The tall haired guy, Mizu, checks his memories while he's out.

After waking up Chu they recruit him to help locate the enemy. After hours of scanning people's memories, Chu begins to freak out after catching the mind of their new enemies leader.

While freaking out about what was in the guy's head he is hit in the head with something. As the ambulance takes them to the hospital they realize what hit him wasn't a bullet but a small piece of erasers.

Once at the hospital, Chu is quickly looked over. After determining it is a flesh wound and the worst he'll have is a head ache Aki breaks away to talk with someone.

"Aki?" a gentle looking man with glasses turns to see her at the door.

"Hello Dr. Hatanaka." Aki bows her head slightly.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me Shuichi-" Dr. Hatanaka jumps out of his chair.

"No. No he's fine." Aki shakes her head. "I just… I wanted you to know we're really sorry we missed dinner." She stares to the floor shyly.

"Oh is that all." Dr. Hatanaka laughs rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry about it. We know you two are too responsible to ever miss without a good reason." He gently tussles her hair.

"Thanks." Aki smiles at the feel of his gentle fingers.

"I'm about to head out to meet Shiori for lunch. Would you and Shuichi like to join us?" Dr. Hatanaka glances at his watch.

"Shuichi isn't with our group and… we kinda have plans." Aki rubs the back of her head.

"A scavenger hunt? Have fun." Dr. Hatanaka laughs then heads out.

As he leaves Aki feels a shift in the hospital. Someone had opened their territory. She rushes back to the others, only to freeze as she sees the thousands of bugs. Keeping a barrier up, she looks for the others.

Making it to the front she finds Shizuru and Keiko. She places her barrier around them as well now stuck with the bugs flying all around them. With the bugs attacking the field with time flying by Aki loses her grip collapsing the barrier allowing the bugs to inject them with their disease.

"Aki!" Shuichi comes running over to them.

"S-Shuichi." Aki shivers barely able to keep her eyes open.

Seeing his panicked expression, it reminds her of Yoko's face when Sakura died. Opening her eyes again, everyone is getting better and Shuichi is nowhere in sight.

Everyone regroups heading for Yusuke's house. The whole way Shuichi never even glances at Aki. After filling the blanks on everyone's side of their mission, Shuichi steps out for some air and Aki follows him.

"Where are you going Shuichi?" Aki follows him down the stairs. "Will stop and look at m-" she grabs his arm.

Before she can finish her sentence he has her shoved against a corner wall. Aki is frozen with him pressed close enough that she has no way out and can't see his face.

"Why weren't you with the others? How could-?" Shuichi tightens his fists on the wall. "Do you know how it felt to see you like that again?" he moves back enough to look her in the eyes, with his clearly shaking with fear.

Aki slowly moves her arms to hug his back. "Sorry. I went to check on Dr. Hatanaka. I didn't realize I was gone for so long. I'm sorry." She tightens her grip on his jacket not wanting to let go.

"Never leave my side again. Not ever." Shuichi hugs her close.


	19. Chapter 19

**[Rose 19: Sniper]**

"What the hell do you mean Kurama is gone?!" Yusuke yells the next night during a group meeting in his room.

"He wasn't in school." Kaito fixes his glasses.

"Do you know where he went Aki?" Botan glances at her.

"Well…" Aki glances to the side.

-Flashback:

'I'm actually glad you came after me. I'll be able to talk with Kawenma calmer now.' Shuichi talks with Aki at the bottom steps.

'Kawenma? Why?' Aki lifts an eyebrow confused.

'I think he knows more than he's telling us. He's too scramble not to.' Shuichi stares off seriously as if reflecting on the past events. 'That's why I need to face him and get some answers.' He stands planning on heading off.

'Shuichi.' Aki takes a hold of his shoulder standing herself. 'You'll tell us right? When you get the answers we'll know too won't we?' she stares at him with pleading eyes.

Shuichi smiles kissing her forehead. 'No more secrets.' He whispers before heading off.-

'I should let Shuichi tell them about his hunch.' Aki sips her soda trying to think of what to say.

"Did he tell you something?" Keiko leans in worried with Puu in her arms.

"Shuichi said he needed to talk with Kawenma about something." Aki snacks on a few chips.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Shizuru sips some tea.

They chat for a while then Yusuke goes out looking for Kazuma. When the guys return, Kazuma's carrying his friends and a wavy blond haired kid just a bit younger than him. Kazuma passes out after getting everyone to agree on giving the boy, Sota, safety and treatment.

Genkai, Botan, and Aki treat all their wounds. After the guys tell them what happened they erase their memories of the attack and send them home, thinking they passed out from screaming at the concert they had been at.

The next morning Sota wakes up completely confused at what is going on. The others explain how Kazuma brought him to them, despite him trying to kill Kazuma and his friends. Sota explains he had seen Chapter Black, a video tape that has ALL of humanities worst parts in it.

Once Shuichi returns he talks with Yusuke on the balcony. Soon after Yusuke hollers for Kawenma on the detective suitcase. When he answers, Yusuke gives him no choice but to tell everyone WHO is doing this, Sensui, the FIRST Spirit detective.

Kawenma explains about his abilities and what happened to make him snap. As they finish talking they spot Sensui with another guy on a nearby roof. Kazuma runs to the other room telling them to get down as the other guy, Sniper, uses his powers to throw dice at bullet speed.

"Those basterds! Going after their own man!" Kazuma runs out to face them.

"Kuwabara!" Shuichi and Yusuke shout after him.

"Go! I'll keep a barrier up to keep Sniper at bay." Aki blocks the window with her energy.

"Stay safe." Shuichi and Yusuke rush out.

"No you… you need to stop him." Sota mumbles. "T-they're going to take him." He shakes.

"Take who?" Shizuru glances at the kid.

"K-Kuwabara. Sensui needs him for his power. He WANTS them to chase him." Sota struggles to get the words out.

"WHAT!?" Shizuru races out.

As she leaves a bright light ball comes flying for the window. Aki holds it back to a degree but it still destroys the room and knocks her out. By the time she comes to Kazuma had been taken and Genkai is treating Shizuru's injuries.

They make a plan to head for the cave Demon's Door, Sensui's hide out. Shuichi calls the others to meet up with them at the station.

Impatient and worried about Yusuke, who was following Kazuma's captors, Shuichi and Aki go on ahead on his motorcycle. While on the highway they look around for signs of Yusuke yet find nothing as they meet the others halfway to the cave.

After hoofing it the rest of the way they meet Yusuke with Hiei. The guy's head in first to scout the cave but return shortly after.

"A game?" The others seem confused.

"That's right. Goblin Kingdome to be exact." Kaito fixes his glances.

"We need seven players. Any of you any good?" Yusuke looks at all of them.

"I am." Aki steps forward.

"Really?" some of the guys stare at her surprised.

"My home is a dojo. Really think I could surive with all guys around without gamer cred?" Aki lifts an eyebrow. "If you need proof ask Shuichi." She glances at him teasingly.

"She's beaten e to the Goblin King a few times." Shuichi flushes.

'Poor guy. Losing to your girl? That's harsh.' The guys stare at him with sympathy.

They are all a bit surprised to see Game Master is a little kid no older than six. As the games begin they beat the lower goblins easily. As Kaito faces against the kid in a game he loses at the last stretch.

As Shuichi faces the boy he is forced to make a choice in order to win. If they lose they can just keep going like a restart but have no time for that thus they must win. Yet if they do that means the boy faces the same fate as the Goblin King. Shuichi tells the boy distracting him.

Shuichi wins with a heavy heart. Genkia decides to head back with the newly found powered teens along with the little kids body. Aki agrees to go with them, knowing her rule is of a healer not a fighter. Before going she turns back for a moment.

"Yusuke, Sensui doesn't get to die like Toguro. Make him pay." Aki rubs her misting eyes.

"You can count on it." Yusuke glares down the forked cave with burning anger.

The walk back feels long and heavy. No one speaks until they spot Kawenma on the way out. Kawenma revives the boy, believing it is the right thing to do. Feeling his life restored the air seems to lighten between everyone.

Back out they wait for the others to return. After what feels like eternity, they finally exit the cave. Yusuke is different. As it turns out his family had distant demon blood line and HE awakened his.

None of that mattered to anyone at the moment. To them they were all just happy they survived and things can finally get back to normal. Well normalish for them.


	20. Chapter 20

**[Rose 20: Peaceful Day]**

Months have passed since Sensui's almost attack. And things are beginning to settle down.

The boy, Geen, is returned to his parents. After MOSTLY everything is explained they are happy to have him home safe and take away his games. This also turns out to be a blessing because they spend more time with him, reconciling as well. Geen also goes to the park often making friends, his own age this time.

Sota is sent to Shogo Dojo. Kawenma suggests it to help the boy move past the trauma of the Chapter Black tape. The students and master are more than happy to help after the team saved them during the Dark Tournament. As for the murderous doctor and the demon that took the nearly dead Sensui… they never really think of them.

"You look very handsome." Dr. Hatanaka claps slowly as he steps out in his tux.

"Why does it look so different from me?" a junior higher huffs placing his hands behind his head.

"Wait until high school Kokoda, you'll look cool too." Shuichi rustles his hair.

"My, don't my men look dashing." Shoiri giggles.

"Isn't there a rule about a bride seeing the groom in his tux?" Dr. Hatanaka lifts an eyebrow with a small laugh.

"Afraid not. The men just can't see the bride in the dress." Shoiri laughs. "I actually came over to ask Shuichi to look at Aki's dress." She glances at her son.

"Didn't you already decide on a bridesmaid dress?" Shuichi seems confused.

"This one was just for fun. Go and see." Shoiri smiles widely.

Not sure what's going on, Shuichi heads for the girl's mirror dressing room. Opening the door he's frozen with wide eyes as he sees her standing in front of the mirrors in a wedding dress. The dress seemed too made just for her, sleeves of her shoulders and the gown just long enough that it reaches her ankles.

"W-why are you just staring? It looks weird doesn't it?" Aki flushes standing on the small pedestal. "Your mom thought I should at least try one on. I'll… change." She carefully steps down then starts for the actual changing area.

Shuichi gently grabs her wrist. "It looks… breath taking on you." He smiles softly.

"Dummy Fox." Aki turns a deeper red.

"Too mushy?" Shuichi smiles cunningly as he pulls her close. "How about… you seem like an adult, Chibi." He teases tilting her head up as he moves his lips closer to hers slowly.

'Shuichi.' Aki closes her eyes waiting for their lips to touch.

"Chibi? What sort of cute nickname is that?" calls a voice from behind them.

The two stop separating quickly. Turning to the door they see Shuichi's soon to be little brother.

"To think my brother could say such things." Kokoda teases with a kid's devilish grin.

'To be caught like this…' Shuichi looks down at the ground rubbing the back of his head.

'How can we ever look up?' Aki flushes playing with the skirt.

The kids meet up with the parents, after changing. They all go out to eat for lunch. Most of the meal is quiet between Aki and Shuichi while Kokoda is still happy go lucky.

"Are you two okay?" Dr. Hatanaka sips some ice tea.

"What?" they both pop out of their haze.

"Seeing her in a wedding dress put both of you in a haze?" Shoiri laughs.

"Something like that." Aki flushes slightly.

"Anything you two plan on doing this summer?" Shoiri smiles softly at them.

"Haven't really thought about it." Aki sips her soda.

"Really? It's our last summer before college exams. I would think you two would have countless ideas." Dr. Hatanaka chuckles.

"Lucky. I'M going to be stuck studying for high school exams." Kokoda sighs blowing bubbles in his soda.

"Actually… I was able to get two tickets to Fun Land." Shuichi pulls them out from his pocket. "I was thinking we could go after exams. Make it a weekend trip." He glances to the side red.

"R-really?" Aki flushes happily.

"Go bro." Kokoda whistles teasingly.

"Knock it off Kokoda." Dr. Hatanaka rustles his hair with a laugh.

The rest of the day goes very well. Laughing and chatting away.


	21. Chapter 21

**[Rose 21: Decisions to Make]**

After Sensui days pass peacefully. How could anyone see the trouble that was rising?

On a cloudy spring morning, Aki puffs her cheeks staring out a window. While pouting everyone keeps a distance with a 'DO NOT approach' aura around her.

"Why is Aki so angry?" Kaito fixes his glasses as he stands by Shuichi's desk. "And does it have anything to do with that slap?" he points to his bright red cheek.

"I had to tell her something she wasn't happy about." Shuichi sighs glancing over at her.

-Flashback:

Shuichi leans against his motorcycle in front of Hatsune Dojo. He stares at the door trying to think of what to do.

'Shuichi? What are you doing here?' Aki walks up with a small shopping bag.

'I… I need to talk with you.' Shuichi clears his throat.

'What's up?' Aki seems confused yet happy to see him. 'Did you want to talk about our trip? I got some magazines about Fun Land. Turns out this summer their also having a puzzle video game contest.' She beams while grabbing the magazines from her bag.

'About that… we… we can't… go.' Shuichi struggles to get the words out.

'What?' Aki's eyes widen with shock and disappointment.

'I'm sorry. There's… someone I have to meet and make things right with in Demon World.' Shuichi sighs rustling his hair as he stares at the ground. 'And I don't know how long. At most it will be through the summer.' He glances up at her.

'Then go.' Aki turns to the house.

'Aki I-' Shuichi reaches out for her.

Aki turns around slapping him with tears in her eyes. She rushes inside as he holds his stinging cheek.-

'Aki, please let me explain.' Shuichi stares at her with pleading eyes.

'Stupid Shuichi. I can't believe you decided this on your own.' Aki pouts staring out at the dark clouds.

Days pass with Aki avoiding Shuichi. Not without a lack of Shuichi trying to talk with her. After so long he finally corners her on the roof.

"Let me go Shuichi." Aki glares at him gripping her fists.

"Not until we walk." Shuichi wraps the door with one of his vines.

"Now you want to talk?" Aki huffs. "Where was that BEFORE you decided to leave? I get you feel like you owe this guy for… whatever happened between Yoko and him. But did you even consider asking me what I thought? Or think of asking me to go with you?" her eyes begin to mist.

"Aki…" Shuichi slowly steps over to her.

"You never think! You jerk! How can you be so smart but so stupid!? Stupid!" Aki hits his chest as she cries.

"I have to make things right with Yomi. And I won't take you somewhere where thousands of demons could try to take you for food." Shuichi hugs her close.

"Let me go! I'm not done hitting you!" Aki tries to struggle free as tears stream down her face.

"I'm really sorry Aki. Please forgive me and understand." Shuichi hugs her closer. "Please. Please forgive me." He almost whispers.

"Dummy Fox. Dummy." Aki cries clinging to his blazer.

'I swear I'll make it up to you. So please, just stay out of danger until I get back.' Shuichi's eyes shake not wanting to let her go.


	22. Chapter 22

**[Rose 22: Demon World Storm]**

After crying for a bit longer, Shuichi was finally able to explain things to Aki. He told her that he managed to convince Yomi to wait until August for Shuichi to head for Demon World. Shuichi also made him promise it will only be until the end of that month.

The two distract themselves with school and finals. They do go to the amusement park. It distracts them a bit, yet as Hiei and Yusuke leave it brings back that anxiety of Shuichi's impending departure.

A month before Shuichi leaves for Demon World, his mother is married. The day seems to match the feeling in the air. Complete bliss can be felt as she comes out in her wedding dress with her new husband staring lovingly into her eyes.

Throwing the bouquet of white roses and baby's breathe, all the woman reach desperately for the little bundle. Standing next to Shuichi, Aki catches it causing the young couple to flush as they look to the sides. Everyone insists they stand together with the bouquet for a photo.

Just a few days before his departure day, Shuichi sees his parents off for a month long sightseeing trip in London. Some hours later he sees his new little brother off at the bus stop for soccer camp.

At last the night for him to leave arrives. The young couple stare at each other in front of the blue swirling portal. Neither of them know what to say in order to make this easier, possibly because there are no words.

"I… I should get going." Shuichi picks up his bag turning to the portal.

Aki hugs him from behind stopping him. "Come back. You have to come back. Alright?" she tightens her grip on his shirt while trying to keep her body from shaking with fear.

"I will. I swear." Shuichi smiles softly as he places his hand over hers delicately.

It has been a few weeks since Shuichi has left. Aki tries to keep herself busy, but nothing can hold her attention for long.

On a clear late summer day, Aki window shops. A last attempt to keep herself distracted. Seeing a sale, she tries on a few outfits but gives up after seeing couples shopping together.

'I wonder how Shuichi is doing.' Aki sighs staring at her reflection in last night's left over puddle.

Before she can utter a breath, claw hands are pulling her into an alleyway. Struggling one of the demons blows dust in her face. As she begins to lose consciousness she sees another glowing portal to Demon World.

Waking up to the sound of thunder crashing, she groggily sits up to find a red and purple dyed sky outside large windows in a large and luxurious room. Dizzyingly she looks around the room then sees a tall stoic man in the door way.

"You're awake." The pointy eared demon smiles slightly. "Sorry about how you were brought here. I did tell my men to be as gentle as possible." The blind man gives a small head bow.

"Who…?" Aki glances at him with still unfocused eyes.

"My name is Yomi." Yomi gives another polite head bow. "I'm… an old acquaintance of Yoko's. Or should I say Shuichi?" he smirks devilishly.

"Why am I here?" Aki pops awaking and immediately going on guard.

"Insurance." Kurama won't try anything drastic with his mate here." Yomi grins connivingly. "Also I have informed my men not to enter. But try to leave and I can't guaranty your safety." He leaves the room with a polite bow.


	23. Chapter 23

**[Rose 23: First Night]**

 **(Link: art/Aki-and-Suichi-659548630)**

Aki waits in the large room antsy to know what is going on. At last the door opens, well more like flung open.

"Aki!" Shuichi shouts dripping with sweat with anxiety clear in his eyes.

"Shu-" Aki starts happy to see him.

Before she can utter another word, Shuichi has his arms wrapped around her. "I'm so glad. When Yomi said he had you I…" he tightens his grip with a shaking voice.

"I'm okay. I swear." Aki whispers as she hugs him back.

"At least now I know why he opened my portal so far away." Shuichi sits on the bed staring at the floor pissed off.

"So he had a plan for you. It would have been unwise not to have a few of them." Aki sits with her back against his. "But he was also thoughtful. Giving us a large room so we can stay together." She looks around at everything they could need.

"He's also put us in a tough situation." Shuichi sighs.

"What do you mean?" Aki lays on her elbows in order to see Shuichi's face.

"The room has a lot but… but it only has one bed." Shuichi clears his throat trying to hide his flustered expression. "It begs the question on who sleeps where?" he glances at the small couch near a coffee table.

"Why don't we just share? It's big enough." Aki rolls over on to her back enjoying the comfy king sized bed.

"Are you alright with that?" Shuichi glances down at her.

"Why not? It's not like we haven't fallen asleep together before." Aki laughs not noticing Shuichi's changing expression.

"Do you know what sharing a bed means?" Shuichi moves so he is right over her.

"Shuichi?" Aki is frozen as she feels his warm palm on her cheek.

Shuichi's eyes seem to be burning with a fire she had never seen before as he slowly moves towards her lips. Aki closes her eyes unsure of what else to do. As his warm lips touch hers she can feel the difference from all the other kisses before. This one is deep and long causing her mind to go blank.

Finally releasing her lips, but just barely, Shuichi looks at her hazed and flushed face. "Do you understand know? If we share a bed I won't stop." He whispers just inches away from her lips.

Aki stares at those passionate green eyes for a moment before making her choice. She lifts her body just enough to steal his lips. Shuichi is surprised but soon returns the kiss.

Shuichi only releases her long enough to fling off his shirt then goes back to kissing her lips. Slowing he moves from her lips to her neck. Aki can't help but let out a small pleasurable noise as he reaches the nape of her neck.

Embraced, Aki tries to look away. But Shuichi gently turns her head back to his loving eyes then steals her lips again as if to insure her it's alright. Aki wraps her arms around his neck falling into each and every kiss even stealing a few of her own.

The next morning Aki wakes up to the sound of crashing thunder. Feeling something warm against her skin she slowly opens her eyes. Seeing a shirtless Shuichi hold her with nothing but her necklace on.

'We really…' Aki berries her embraced red face in his chest.

"Aki." Shuichi hugs her closely in his sleep. "I love you." He mutters while nuzzling her soft hair.

"Dummy fox." Aki whispers with a soft smile. "I love you too." She peeks his lips then snuggles back into place.

It doesn't take long for her to fall back asleep in the strong arms she trusted and wanted for so long. The two lay their completely forgetting where they are and what is coming their way.


	24. Chapter 24

**[Rose 24: Back Again]**

August is just about over and the couple get ready for their return home. As the never ending storm crashes outside their room they both seem lost in thought.

Yomi sees them off from his main gate. His main general seems pleased their going, yet pissed at the thought of their return and what it can mean for him.

Once back it is as if they never left. Shuichi's family returns from their trips and Aki's father returns from a college reunion in New York. The young couple try to start their last year of high school as if nothing is going on. Yet their minds keep wondering off to the fast approaching demon war and what it'll mean for them.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" Kaito fixes his glasses as he talks with Aki in the library.

"What do you mean?" Aki places books back on the shelves.

"Come on Shuichi is making simple mistakes on tests. Not to mention you seem to be taking any task to keep your mind busy." Kaito glances at the cart filled with books.

"The thing is…" Aki stares at a book in her hand with sad eyes.

-Flashback:

'We're going back? Really?' Aki dries her hair with a towel sitting on the bed.

'Yes.' Shuichi nods with a serious expression. 'But only until winter break. Then I have to return with new fighters at a top rate level.' He sits next to her.-

"S-so all of you are on different sides? How did that happen?" Kaito has a sweat drop over his head as he tries to keep his voice low.

"It's just how it happened. And I doubt Shuichi plans on letting me return with him." Aki sighs heavily leaning against the bookshelf.

Seeing how much she's struggling with her own thoughts, Kaito decides to leave this matter alone for them to solve. Time goes by bit by bit. Aki goes to Genkai's temple to check on Jin and the other five fighters chosen, bringing snacks for them as well.

"Thanks for the treats lass." Jin takes the warm sweet smelling basket. "Are you sure you don't want to check on him?" he glances at the train temples large doors.

"No I should get going." Aki gives a sad head shake turning to the endless stairs.

"Are you two quarreling again?" Jin floats in front of her blocking the way.

"That's not it." Aki shakes her head slowly. "He never wanted me to see this calcutive cold side in our first lives. I don't think he wants me to see it now either. So I'm giving him space for now." She tries to give a convincing smile.

"You'll be fooling no one with such a sad face lass." Jin grounds himself just in front of her. "Is there nothin I can do to bring that true brightness back?" his ears droop a bit.

"I… I don't care what happens in Demon World just… just bring him back in one piece. Can you promise me that?" Aki's eyes begin to mist with a slightly shaking body.

"That I can do." Jin wipes away the small escaped tears from her cheeks. "I swear on the wind, to bring him back alive and well." He grins with his ears bouncing up and down.

Aki gives a still sad yet a bit brighter smile. While heading down the stairs she glances back seeing Shuichi on top of the gate watching her with longing eyes. Aki simply mouths 'I love you' then turns back to the steep stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

**[Rose 25: Presidential Fight]**

On a snowy winter break afternoon, Aki sits with Genkia on her back porch. Watching the silver flakes fall both remember the first time they met. Yet not even this nostalgic moment can distract Aki from her racing thoughts about Demon World and what could be going on there right now.

As her mind begins to wonder into a dark place the glowing portal opens right in front of them. Seeing all of them back with large smiles Aki and Genkia are completely confused.

"A fighting election?!" Kaito nearly jumps as the three friends meet on the school roof that summer.

"Yes." Shuichi nods. "It will be held in the summer every five years. Whoever wins will roll until the next contest." He explains the rules.

"So like an election. But instead of dirty campaigns you use your fists." Kaito fixes his glasses. "And you're okay with him doing this?" he glances at Aki.

"It's something he has to do." Aki nods. "But this is the LAST one and I'm going with you." She puffs her cheeks staring seriously over at him.

"I know." Shuichi smiles softly at her.

While training for the upcoming tournament, Shuichi also has to study for his final exams of high school. The young couple often studies together and Aki often heals his wounds from training.

"Hey guys look. The girls are running laps. Man they look hot. Hey watch it Shuichi's girl is in there." They stop stretching to watch the girls run by in their gym clothes. "Man it must be tough studying and dating. Yeah but the power couple will find time to be mushy. Right Shuichi?" they look over at him.

"Sure." Shuichi has a sweat drop over his head.

"Told you. Yeah let's get back to it before couch spots us." They laugh getting back to work.

'When is the last time we kissed?' Shuichi thinks as they study in his room later on that day.

"…chi. Shuichi. Dummy Fox." Aki waves her hand in front of his hazed eyes.

"What?" Shuichi glances over at her.

"You're kinda out of it. Are you o-" Aki starts.

She's silenced by him pressing his lips against hers. Stunned she's unsure what to do. He pulls back a bit to see her flustered face then leans in again this time she wraps her arms around his neck.

'She's so sensitive.' Shuichi watches as she trembles while trying to keep her voice down as he moves up and down her neck. 'I wonder if…' he slowly moves his hand up her skirt.

"S-Shuichi." Aki whispers in a trembling voice as she clings to his half unbuttoned shirt. "W-what if someone comes home." She looks up at him misty and hazed eyes.

"My parents are working the late shift and Kokoda is at a study sleep over with friends." Shuichi whispers in her ear as he moves his fingers slowly. "Besides do you really want me to stop? When you're already like this?" he teases kissing her warm skin.

"I-if you then… s-stop teasing." Aki steals a kiss with desperate eyes.

Unable to hold back now, he pulls her sailor top and his shirt off. He begins to touching and kissing all over her trembling body. Trying to keep her voice down Aki kiss his warm broad shoulders and neck. The two never even make it to the bed as he removes his fingers and enters her slowly as he kisses her deeply.

At last finals were over and it was time to head for Demon World. The couple said they were going to Genkia's for the summer, which was not completely a lie. Meeting the others on a warm summer day, they enter the portal heading for the main arena and lodging area.

"Hey there! Welcome you guys!" Yusuke waves as he heads over to them.

'Wow he's stronger.' Aki stares at his oozing aura.

"Look at you. Been awhile Yusuke." Jin floats over to him with his ears wiggling.

"Yeah. Can't wait to face you guys again." Yusuke smiles completely excited.

"My match is next. Stay here with them okay?" Shuichi glances at the prelim chart then at Aki.

"Yeah." Aki nods smiling happily.

Shuichi kisses her forehead before heading off. Aki touches her forehead flushing as she watches him walk off. Turning back he sees the others hugging and laughing with her.

"You seem calmer. What happened over these few months?" Yomi appears beside him.

"I made important decisions." Shuichi glances at him coldly.

"Really? What did you decide?" Yomi chuckles.

"Everyone will know soon enough." Shuichi walks past him.

As the matches begin, Aki watches in amazement. She cheers with all her might as Shuichi and Hiei win their matches. As Jin and the others head off to their rings, Aki runs into a slightly tattered pointy eared boy no older than ten.

"You okay? Shura, right?" Aki walks over to the black haired boy.

"I'm fine human." The young pink eyed boy scowls.

"But you're hurt pretty badly. At least let me take care of your arm." Aki gently takes a hold of his wrist.

"Hands off!" Shura shakes free then flinches from the pain.

"Now see. Let me treat you." Aki takes hold of him again and then begins to heal it.

'She's so warm.' Shura feels his cheeks grow slightly warm.

"There we go." Aki smiles gently at him.

"I didn't need your help." Shura pouts as he runs off.

The prelims end with the old Urameshi team and Dark Tournament alize winning without a singing scratch on them. They celebrate their win by eating out together. A few weeks have passed and they are finally down to the best eighty demons.

Shuichi opens his eyes to find himself on the old Spirit Bay. Looking around he spots someone in the forests shadows. Following him through the thick woods they finally come face to face at a lone cherry blossom tree on top of the mountain. Shuichi stares at him confused. Yoko mouths something with his cool eyes.

'A dream?' Shuichi sits up in bed.

"Shuichi? Is something the matter?" Aki sleepily rub her eyes glancing at him.

"No, just an odd dream. Go back to sleep." Shuichi gently pats her silky hair.

"You should too. Match… tomorrow." Aki hugs his waist falling back to sleep.

"Right." Shuichi lays back down. "Sleep well." He kisses her forehead.

In the morning Shuichi heads for the battle field with a strong surgeon and samurai demon. The match seems to be on the others side until Shuichi shifts into Yoko. Soon after turning into Yoko he turns himself back into Shuichi. Everyone watches in amazement as he faces the man with possibly not even a courter of his strength.

Shuichi wins by quickly growing a large cherry blossom tree on the field. After winning his injuries begin to overtake him. Yusuke and the others head off to get him. Shuichi opens his eyes to see Yomi helping him back.

'Why?' Shuichi stares at him confused.

"Tell me Kurama. Are you abandoning Yoko completely? Is that what you decided?" Yomi helps him walk.

"No. I never truly abandon anything." Shuichi shakes his head slightly. "I just know what I want and I can't have it as Yoko." He smiles slightly spotting the others on a hill top.

-Dream Flashback:

'Take care of the woman we love.' Yoko stands in front of him just under the cherry blossom tree.-

"Even Yoko knew he couldn't give it to her." Shuichi laughs slightly.

"Is she really worth being human for?" Yomi whispers.

"She's worth dying and living for." Shuichi smiles over at him.

"Shuichi!" Aki shouts as she runs over to him.

Yomi seems surprised by his words but keeps his composure as the others join them. The others bring him to the infirmary for treatment. They all leave to give the love birds some privacy as she treats his wounds.

"You aren't going to heal them with your powers?" Shuichi flinches as she wraps his wounds.

"I told you didn't I? The next time you do a stupid stunt you're heal on your own." Aki keeps a stern tone. "A few scars might keep you from being dumb again." She places medicine on his wounds.

'She's really mad.' Shuichi flinches from the stinging medicine. 'Now I see why they left.' He thinks back to the others nervous expressions as they left.

"Honestly, you were so reckless. Dummy Fox." Aki leans against his back and wraps her arms around his waist, after finishing his bandages.

"Sorry. I promise I'll never be reckless again." Shuichi smiles softly as he places his hands tenderly on top of hers.

Due to his wounds Shuichi withdraws from the final matches, but the two stay to watch until the end. Yusuke losses to Yomi and tired Yomi falls to a weaker demon. The winner actually ends up being a gentle giant demon who's only two laws are to leave the human world alone and help them get back if they stumble into Demon World.


	26. Chapter 26

**[Rose 26: Adventure Never Ends]**

After the election fight the young couple go to Dark Bay to put Yoko and Sakura to rest. Saying their goodbyes they return home. A few weeks after returning Shuichi cuts his hair, telling his family it is to seem more mature. Although that is part of it, Aki knows it was also his way of truly saying goodbye to his old life as Yoko.

Before starting at Kyoto University in the spring the young couple move in together. While helping them move Kokoda tease them about it being a love nest. They simply laugh and kiss truly happy.

Shuichi goes back and forth from Demon World to check on Yusuke but never takes Yoko's form again. He had truly made peace with his past and is ready for a bright future.

Two years into school Genkia asks the old team, minus a still missing Yusuke, to come visit her. After catching up Genkia informs them of what her wishes after death are. She tells them they can cry when seeing her off but after that they need to buck up, no repeats of the Dark Tournament. She also informs them that her land is split evenly between them.

Hearing her out and still having time, they go down to the beach. While splashing around Yusuke shows up a year and a half earlier then he promised Keiko. With his return they all gather around to take a soaked group photo with a perfect sunset behind them.

One year after Yusuke's return, Shuichi asks Aki to marry him. They are married on a warm perfect spring day in his backyard under a cherry blossom tree. The wedding is simple but they liked it that way. They DID have a crazier wedding in Demon World for those that… wouldn't fit in with their first one.

Yomi never makes it to the party. But he does send a bottle of Moon Sake, a preferred fox wedding gift. Shuichi took this as Yomi's approval of them and a sign they're past is settled.

Ten years later on a late summer night at Genkia's temple, many of the guys drink under the glow of the full moon. While many are drunk out of their minds Shuichi and Yomi sit quietly next to each other pouring the other a cup every now and again.

"You seem to be doing well." Yomi finally breaks their silence. "I hear your running a little flower shop." He sips his sake.

"Yes we call it 'Flower Maiden' our little joke." Shuichi chuckles sipping his sake.

"Come you two! Stop being stiffs and join us!" Chou shouts completely wasted as he drunkenly stumble dances with Yusuke.

"Yeah! This is our fighters' reunion!" Yusuke laughs raising a nearly empty bottle.

"Sorry but I think I'll turn in." Shuichi heads for the door.

"PARTY POOPER!" The others drunkenly shout.

"Leave him be." Jin laughs pouring a new glass. "He needs to get back to his wife and pup." His ears wiggle as he sips the see through liquid.

'Pup?' Yomi lifts an eyebrow curiously.

"So you're a father now." Yomi meet the sneaking off fox at the main entrance the next morning.

"Yes." Shuichi ties his shoes. "I little girl, she's five now. And we're expecting a boy this winter." He smiles tenderly.

"Congratulations." Yomi gives a small smile.

On the train ride home Shuichi stares off into the early morning world. As the sun begins to dance on everything he can hardly keep from smiling as he thinks of his little shop and just beginning family.

Walking down the still sleepy street, he stops smiling as he sees his little house with sunflowers growing in front. He tries to enter as quietly as possible.

"Your back already?" Aki pops her head out from the kitchen. "Why so early?" she meets him in the door way with a smile.

"I couldn't wait to get home." Shuichi gently pecks her lips. "Why are you up so early? Don't tell me the baby…?" he nervously touches her growing stomach.

"He's fine and so is Sayuri." Aki laughs gently placing her hand on top of his. "I was just hungry." She turns to the sandwich sitting on the counter.

"That's a relief." Shuichi lays his head on her shoulder. "Is Sayuri upstairs?" he whispers glancing over at the staircase not far off.

"She fell asleep around midnight waiting up for you." Aki giggles.

"You head back to bed. I'll bring the sandwich after checking on our Little Flower." Shuichi pecks her forehead.

"Check on her if you want. But I can carry my own sandwich, Dummy Fox." Aki takes the plate then pecks his lips before heading up.

Rub the back of his head with a small smile he heads up stairs. Cracking a pink door open he spots a little girl on a small bed hugging a toy fox. Seeing her blanket is falling of he quietly enters to fix it.

The little red head appears to be eating something in her dream. Carefully fixing the blanket he glances over at his small daughter to see the little silver bell bracelet around her tiny wrist.

'Sleep well Sayuri.' Shuichi gently leans down kissing her forehead before quietly leaving.


End file.
